Los Rincones Oscuros de Quebec
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Kim despierta una mañana y su mundo no es lo que antes era. Con la ayuda de su buen amigo Scott y su novia Ramona, deberá embarcarse en un viaje a las regiones sombrías de Canadá, donde los bosques susurran secretos oscuros, para descubrir la verdad acerca del paradero de Gideon quien ahora resulta ser su novio. Secuela de El Prisionero del Subespacio.
1. Cazadores de la Merienda Perdida

**El Prisionero del Subespacio:  
Los Rincones Oscuros de Quebec**

 _Para Arya,  
porque encendiste la luz de mi corazón,  
y abriste esa Puerta Blanca  
para que yo pudiera encontrar  
tu dulce sonrisa del otro lado._

 **1**. _Cazadores de la merienda perdida_

Aquella era una noche más en la ciudad de Toronto.

Las estrellas brillaban en las alturas de un cielo helado, desdeñando orgullosas a sus artificiales replicas, las luces de la calle, mientras el viento gélido de Canadá barría las calles por las que los pocos transeúntes que un quedaban se lamentaban tiritando la escasez de taxis y se arrepentían de haber decidido que necesitaban extender su noche de fiesta dos copas más.

Un bramido distante emergió entre los relucientes edificios de altos ventanales de East York bajando desde el Viejo Toronto. Una rauda bestia de metal y fibra de vidrio rebasó al viento, asustándolo con un rugido atronador, encendiendo el frio pavimento con las luces de sus ojos pálidos.

La ruidosa creatura dobló en varias esquinas inclinándose precariamente hacia los lados conforme daba vuelta y aceleró el paso, como hambrienta, al vislumbrar de lejos el brillo de las lámparas que decoraban un sencillo pero atractivo puesto de calle. Un delicioso y cálido vapor manaba del pequeño stand donde el burbujeante sisear del aceite hirviendo era la melodía que servía de preludio a la aparición triunfal y tan esperada de la exquisita comida frita.

Un par de veloces ruedas recorrieron el asfalto con la gracia de un tiburón que navega el oleaje tranquilo, deteniéndose con precisión milimétrica junto al pequeño quiosco. Cuando el conductor bajó de la motocicleta después de asegurarla, plantando los pies firmemente en el suelo se quitó el casco de la cabeza, echando un vistazo alrededor con gesto imperturbable, analítico, como un astronauta que contempla por primera vez un prometedor mundo alienígena.

Los finos zapatos blancos recorrieron con ligereza el espacio que separaba a su distinguido portador de la barra y cuando la figura espigada y orgullosa del recién llegado emergió de entre las sombras a las luces intensas y cálidas del puesto, entre los sabrosos aromas y el calor casi hogareño de la freidora, se acomodó elegantemente los anteojos, removiendo además un largo mechón de cabello negro de sobre su rostro treintañero, perfectamente afeitado.

―Santo Dios, Gideon, ¿podrías darte prisa? Me estoy congelado aquí. ―la cabeza pelirroja de Kim sobresalía de un grueso abrigo de abundante forro blanco. Se bajó del vehículo apenas después del chico y ya tiritaba de frio nuevamente.

―Ya voy, Kim, querida. ―respondió G-man, revisando distraídamente cuál de sus tarjetas de crédito usaría para pagar esta vez. ―¿No quieres acercarte? No hace tanto frio cerca de la comida.

―¡Solo pide de una vez!

―De acuerdo. ―encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que lo dejaría a la suerte metiendo todos los plásticos junto con su enguantada mano en la bolsa de su gabardina y revolviéndolas como quien está por escoger el boleto ganador de algún sorteo.

―¿Y a usted que le voy a servir, señor?

―Una orden de _poutine_ para llevar, por favor. ―Gideon tenía por fin una ganadora. Era la Tarjeta Super-Plus Diamante del Gremio de Villanos.

―Desde luego. ¿De qué tamaño?

―Pues… está sería la tercera ración que nos comemos esta noche, así que por esta vez será solo la grande, si es tan amable.

Las patatas, el queso y el gravy volaron rápidamente en el interior de una charola de unicel con tapa y unos cuantos dólares electrónicos hicieron _bip bip_ en la terminal de pago. Segundos después, Gideon volvió a su motocicleta donde una temblorosa Kim lo esperaba ya con el casco puesto.

Subieron nuevamente al _Garnet Gale_ (nombre que Kim consideraba demasiado pomposo mientras que Gideon pensaba que era apenas lo suficientemente pomposo, sin mencionar que a ella le parecía que ponerle nombres a las cosas era lo más ñoño del mundo) y recorrieron las calles de Toronto a gran velocidad nuevamente hasta llegar al edificio donde el cálido departamento de G-man ya los esperaba.

El elevador subió de prisa y cuando las puertas se abrieron, una suave luz ambiente llenó el espacio al tiempo que una fogata en calidad HD 4K aparecía en la chimenea.

Ya sin sus pesados abrigos encima y resguardados por la cómoda calefacción del departamento ambos chicos se acercaron a la barra de la cocina y, habiendo sido despachados sendos tenedores metálicos, atacaron a las inocentes papas fritas que descansaban aun calientes en el interior de la charola.

―Sigo sin entender porque no salimos en auto. O en helicóptero. Algo a lo que le puedas poner aire acondicionado. ―decía Kim reponiéndose apenas de la experiencia del recalcitrante frio de Toronto. ―De hecho no entiendo porque no pides que te traigan el poutine aquí.

―Es simple. Recuerda que quiero observar de cerca el proceso de preparado ―los ojos de G-man estaban clavados en las formas onduladas de la patata que había pescado con su tenedor. ―Sigo pensando que la clave está en el queso, pero no quisiera que algún detalle crítico se me escapara.

»Además, te encanta la moto.

―Me encanta cuando no voy en ella en pleno invierno a media noche y siento que mis dedos se me van a quedar pegados en tu ropa por el frio cuando trate de bajarme.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Gideon. Pero no era la sonrisa que se veía en las portadas de las revistas de música o de tecnología donde periodistas lambiscones escribían largos artículos sobre lo genial que él era y el mucho dinero que tenía. Tampoco era esa mueca macabra de supervillano que utilizaba cada vez que grupos de héroes trataban de invadir uno de sus complejos para tratar de frustrar alguno de sus malvados planes.

No era una risa adornada, estudiada o fingida. Este era un gesto sencillo, afable, sincero. Era esa sonrisa que Gideon había dejado de tener de niño cuando comprendió que difícilmente llegaría una navidad en la que tendría todo lo que deseaba, era esa sonrisa que en su plena adultez no regresó cuando comprendió que no sería feliz aunque pudiera tener todo lo que siempre deseó.

Esa sonrisa aparecía en su cara cada vez que compartía con Kimberly Pine una alegría cotidiana de la vida, como el devorar juntos un generoso plato de papas fritas con queso y salsa de carne. Y las papas no tenían nada que ver en esto. Era la pelirroja la que obraba esa magia en él. Ni todo el queso o gravy del mundo podían darle esa felicidad indescriptible sino solamente cuando miraba en silencio comer a Kim preguntándose como había podido sobrevivir más de treinta años de su vida sin ella.

―¿Debo entender con eso que no querrás que te lleve de vuelta a tu departamento?

―No pienso volver a salir con este frio. ―respondió la chica con una mirada de ojos amplios y con una seriedad de muerte tatuada en el rostro, justo después de pasarse un bocado de poutine especialmente grande.

Gideon se encogió de hombros sonriente. Ese era otro triunfo simple pero que hacía que el haber vuelto de entre los muertos valiera la pena totalmente.

Las horas pasaron. No quedó una sola patata en la bandeja ni ninguna luz encendida en el departamento. Pasada la medianoche, los ojos de G-man se abrieron y, aunque no traía sus anteojos puestos, en la penumbra alcanzó a enfocar, vislumbrando el rostro pecoso de Kim, enmarcado por cabello pelirrojo intenso, descansando sobre la almohada junto a la de él.

Y le pareció hermosa. Todo en ella. La manera en que respiraba tranquilamente entre sueños, la forma en que parte de su melena caía sobre su rostro. Sus parpados un poco apretados y su seño levemente fruncido. El tono de su piel bañado por la luz de la calle que se filtraba apenas entre las cortinas que decoraban la ventana.

El frio había remitido un poco y, un tanto inquieto, Gideon se levantó de la cama.

Fuera del amparo de las cobijas, una leve sacudida gélida estremeció su cuerpo cuando se acercó al espejo y se miró, con el cabello un poco revuelto y la vista miope.

Ahí estaba. Era él nuevamente. Vivo. Y aún eso se lo debía a Kim. Envy había hecho la magia, pero de poco habría servido si la pelirroja baterista no se hubiera tomado el tiempo de acercarse a él, y tenderle la mano (de manera metafórica y, talvez, siendo demasiado gentil con la analogía) era posible que el siguiera atrapado en las frías profundidades del Subespacio.

Quien sabe cuál hubiera sido su destino de haber permanecido demasiado tiempo ahí. Ese lugar no está pensado para albergar personas por demasiado tiempo. Es posible que de recorrerlo de manera indefinida eventualmente su mente hubiera perdido conexión con el mundo real y comenzara a degenerar hasta disolverse completamente.

Pero ahora estaba ahí y todavía le maravillaba lo intensas que podían ser algunas sensaciones el mundo real. No porque para él ahora fueran más intensas, sino porque nunca se detuvo a disfrutar de ellas hasta que se sintió perdida en aquella oscuridad infinita.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que le debía todo a Kimberly, más sentía que no le había demostrado suficiente su aprecio. Claro, la llevó a lugares elegantes y le compró cosas caras (entre las que se encontraban un par de bellas baquetas de alma de titanio recubiertas de plata, por ejemplo; o aquella cría de velocirraptor que Gideon le había hecho clonar y más tarde decidieron dejar en el zoológico para mascotas pues habían comenzado a desaparecer los gatos de los vecinos) pero algo que a G-man siempre le gustó de Kim era que claramente no valoraba más los objetos por su valor monetario sino por el significado que guardaban en sí.

Por eso, aun teniendo ropa cara aún conservaba la barata que le resultaba cómoda y bonita. Por eso aunque Gideon tenía propiedades y mucho dinero, ella aún seguía viviendo en su pequeño departamento compartido y mantenía su mismo trabajo en la tienda de videos.

La vida de Kim no se detenía por Gideon y él habría de aprender y respetar eso.

Talvez, solo talvez, encontraría un regalo mejor, algo más personal, algo que ella pudiera atesorar. Una manera de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Porque ciertamente la amaba, no había duda.

El joven inventor, productor y magnate se quedó de pie frente al espejo y no se movió hasta que la gélida madrugada canadiense lo obligó a buscar abrigo, pero no sería en la cama, las cobijas o los brazos de su novia.

Llegó la mañana. Lo bueno de los fines de semana es que Kim podía pasarse el tiempo que quisiera en la cama si quería, salir, pescar algo para aplacar el hambre y volver a la cama cuanto antes para evitar ahuyentar el sueño.

Pero esa mañana, lo que la hizo salir de la seguridad de entre los cobertores, fue la ausencia de su novio. Al principio no la alertó demasiado, Gideon no solía quedarse demasiado tiempo en cama aun en sus días de descanso. Era un hombre de rutinas y le dedicaba mucho tiempo a mantener su bien cuidada apariencia aun cuando no fuera a una fiesta o reunión importante. Sumado a eso, Kimberly sabía que aunque pudiera o quisiera relajarse, G-man no lo haría. Las ideas en la cabeza del chico bullían compeliéndolo a iniciar proyectos constantemente, algunos tan inocentes e inofensivos como comprar islas o plataformas petroleras abandonadas en aguas internacionales para crear países independientes o tan excéntricos como hacerse con tantos rollos originales antiguos como le fuera posible, convencido de que podía crear una mejor traducción de la Biblia de las que ya había.

Y otras veces solo se levantaba, se duchaba, se sujetaba el cabello y se ponía a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Eran ese tipo de detalles los que motivaban a Kim a considerar seriamente mudarse a vivir con Gideon, pero ¿porque iba a hacerle las cosas tan fáciles? El ego de Graves era ya de por si suficientemente inflado como para que ella encima viniera y le pidiera asilo.

Ademas… siempre estaba esa pequeña, remota, distante pero siempre latente y presente posibilidad de que las cosas eventualmente entre ellos no funcionaran…

No tenía razón para pensarlo, solo su propio historial de relaciones rotas y rompimientos atroces. Sin mencionar el historial de él.

Pero esta mañana, todo era diferente. No se escuchaba ni la estufa ni la ducha. No se había encendido ni la televisión ni el sistema de audio (y Gideon solía bañarse y cocinar con música, preferentemente) y a la nariz de la baterista no llegó ni el olor de las lociones finas o de unas ricas patatas _hash brown_ y tocino.

El departamento estaba sumido en un silencio total y no había rastro del evasivo Gideon Graves por ninguna parte. Solamente y una vez que Kim hubo salido de la cama, calzado sus pantuflas y deambulado soñolienta por el lugar con el cabello aun hecho un lio, fue que descubrió sobre la barra de la cocina un vaso y una bolsa de papel y encima de ellos, una nota:

 _Kimberly:_

 _Sé que te disgustan las sorpresas, pero no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver tu rostro cuando finalmente sepas lo que te tengo preparado sin que por anticipado lo veas venir. Me ausentaré un tiempo con el propósito de reunir lo que necesito para este proyecto nuevo y no te diré mucho más, porque, nuevamente, no deseo arruinar la sorpresa. Puedes quedarte en el departamento si gustas o llamar al chofer, te llevará a donde quieras y lo hará sin hacer preguntas pues lo amenacé que, de lo contrario lo reemplazaría con un robot. Me rompía el corazón dejarte sin desayunar, así que antes de marchar conseguí para ti un poco de café y un par de burritos. Espero los disfrutes, habría deseado comerlos contigo pero el tiempo apremia: mientras más pronto tenga lo que requiero, más pronto volveré a estar contigo._

 _No demoraré. Lo prometo. Que tengas un buen día y si no lo tienes, aplasta al primer infeliz que se cruce en tu camino. Eso siempre te anima._

 _Sinceramente tuyo._

 _G._

Kim hizo a un lado la nota, escrita en papel blanquísimo y redactada con apretada y angulosa caligrafía negra. Papel y tinta, en pleno siglo XXI. Gideon era un _entrepreneur_ , progresista e iconoclasta, cuyas ideas menos radicales empujaban el mundo a trompicones hacia el futuro y en el caso de las más extremas, aterrorizarían a la población mundial con la promesa de un apocalipsis sin escapatoria… y aun teniendo los medios para dejar un mensaje de voz o una nota de video, incluso un texto digital, seguía usando papel y tinta.

La chica resopló con molestia. No sería la primera ausencia de G-man ni tampoco la última. Su vida era ajetreada y viajaba constantemente. Él la había invitado a acompañarlo más de una vez, pero Kim no podía darse el lujo de abandonar su trabajo… bueno, podía, pero no lo haría, pues era una de las muchas cosas a las que se aferraba de su vida anterior en el mejor interés de no depender totalmente de su nueva relación con Gideon a la que quería ver con ojos lo más positivos y optimistas posibles.

Pero optimista y positivo eran palabras que en el diccionario de Kim Pine compartían como definición principal la palabra _estúpido._

Así que devoró pues los burritos y disfrutó del café, pensó volver a la cama pero prefería mejor salir en busca de alguna pieza de propiedad privada sobre la cual descargar su recién acumulada molestia o encontrarse con alguna persona conocida a quien podría transmitir algo de su recién adquirida frustración y miseria.

Después de todo, se decía a sí misma en un intento más de convencerse que porque lo creyera, la ausencia de Gideon sería breve y lo vería pronto, así que es posible que algo de aquel enojo y frustración aún se mantuviera fresco para poder aplicarlo generosamente sobre él cuando volviera.

Lamentablemente para ella, ese no fue el caso.


	2. Voto de Desconfianza

**2.** _Voto de Desconfianza_

Era sábado temprano y todas las cosas en la sala, baño y cocina de la casa de Niel volvieron abruptamente a la vida luego de una larga semana de total y renuente inactividad.

Y es que entre semana el chico muy apenas hacia uso de su recamara donde se recluía a jugar videojuegos, ver series en su computadora, comer y dormir mientras que en toda la planta baja era como si el tiempo se congelara y ningún objeto se moviera un ápice hasta el próximo sábado cuando (algunos medio ebrios y otros, ebrios completos) sus amigos aparecían por la puerta a altas horas de la madrugada y se decidían a pasar ahí la noche en un afán ya fuera de continuar la fiesta o de pasar una desventurada cruda en un lugar lo menos hostil posible.

Y para Niel (a quienes algunos pocos seguían llamando con el sobrenombre de "Joven Niel" por no estar al tanto de su promoción a Niel a secas) eso estaba totalmente bien, después de todo eran sus amigos y de no ser ellos su casa estaría vacía y en silencio aun en fin de semana.

No habían dado aún las diez de la mañana, cuando la desvencijada puerta se abrió de golpe nuevamente y el viento gélido de Toronto entró sin reservas, primero en la sala colándose hasta la cocina.

―¡Cierren esa maldita puerta! ¿Qué no ven el frio que hace? ¿Quién es el miserable, desconsiderado, pusilánime…? Ah, hola Kim. Buenos días. ―el tono de voz de Stills se suavizó y su malencarado gesto se tornó en una sonrisa forzada en tiempo record en el momento que los ojos penetrantes y decididos de la pelirroja aparecieron en el lugar, acompañados por el resto de su apretada figura, enfundada en un amplio y grueso abrigo, botas para la nieve, pantalones térmicos y un gorro sobre la cabeza.

El resto de la gente presente levantó la mirada. Ahí estaban Joseph acompañado a Stills, Niel que como buen anfitrión se encontraba limpiando una misteriosa mancha del suelo y Wallace, enfundado en una cálida y llamativa bata. Además de Scott y Ramona.

Especialmente _Scott y Ramona._

La baterista lanzó una flemática mirada a todos haciendo un discreto además con la cabeza a manera de saludo y avanzando hasta donde Scott estaba sentado a la mesa, tomo una de las sillas y sin mayor ceremonia se sentó.

―Hey, Kim. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Dónde estabas? No te vimos en la fiesta. ―se apresuró a decir Scott Pilgrim, de manera distraída, sincera y feliz a partes iguales como solo él era capaz de lograr, para luego abrir los ojos con sospecha y temor, como recordando algo terriblemente importante de la nada, como solo él solía hacerlo ―Viniste sola, ¿cierto? ¿O _él_ está aquí? ¡Ramona, creo que él está aquí!

La novia de Scott se acercó a la mesa con una tetera humeando por contener té caliente. Llevaba puesto un conjunto casual y discreto, con accesorios de colores vivos y formas llamativas como era su costumbre, además del cabello pintado color verde lima.

―Él no está aquí, ¿verdad, Kim? De ser así nos habríamos dado cuenta. Gideon tiene una aversión patológica a pasar desapercibido. ―la chica tranquilizó a Scott llenando la tacita que él tenía delante.

Pero Kim no respondió como habría querido. Habría querido decirle a Scott que no la había visto en la fiesta porque no asistió, pues había dejado de prestar atención a las invitaciones que le hacían por tener mejores cosas en que ocupar su tiempo. Estar con su novio, principalmente. Luego, habría querido decirle a Ramona que no le parecía que ella hablara de Gideon de esa manera, como si lo conociera, como si lo juzgara, como si ella misma no hubiera disfrutado de la personalidad luminiscente de G-man cuando fue su novia y ahora que no lo era, lo desdeñara y menospreciara, talvez por orgullo o despecho.

Pero se lo tragó y sin levantar mucho la voz dijo:

―Necesito un favor. ―lo hizo de manera distante, queda y totalmente seca, como si se hubiera resignado a pasar por ello de la manera más rápida, escueta e indolora posible.

―Claro, por ti, lo que quieras ―dijo Scott con aire confiado para luego echar un largo sorbo al té de su taza.

―Quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a Gideon.

Un chorro de té caliente salió disparado de la boca de Pilgrim ensuciando la mesa y a quienes tenía enfrente. Kim, gracias a sus reflejos felinos se echó hacia atrás hábilmente evadiendo todo el daño. Stills no tuvo para nada la misma suerte.

La pelirroja aprovechó para acomodarse el gorro sobre la cabeza y no prestar demasiada atención a que las miradas de todos estaban silenciosamente clavadas en ella de pronto.

―No he sabido nada de él durante cinco días. Me dejó una nota diciendo que iría a algún lugar a conseguir alguna cosa y eso fue lo último que supe. ―completó ella para romper el silencio incomodo, sabiendo que ya no había manera de que esa conversación pasara desapercibida.

En ese momento los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Wallace, para quien eso jamás ha representado un problema dijo:

―Pues aquí definitivamente no está. ¿Ya lo buscaste en su bóveda gigante? Talvez se ahogó mientras nadaba en sus montañas de dinero.

―Tengo una pista de donde pudo haber ido, pero esta algo lejos y quería saber si podían acompañare, Scott, Ramona. ―ignorando totalmente el comentario mordaz, la pelirroja se volvió a dirigir a quienes había venido a buscar en primer lugar.

―Bueno, ahm. ¿Has pensado que talvez podría haber ido a supervisar la gira de alguno de los grupos que representa? A veces surgen cosas urgentes y con la prisa pudo olvidársele mandarte un mensaje. ―sugirió Ramona, conciliadora.

―Si. Lo pensé y lo ha hecho antes, pero no. Él no se olvida de escribirme. Tiene un talento para no olvidarse de lo que realmente le importa ―respondió Kim, molesta, dolida incluso de que Flowers siguiera pretendiendo que conocía mejor a su novio que ella misma.

―¿Has pensado que talvez fue a alguna de sus guaridas secretas de villano para tramar alguna fechoría? Es obvio que no te dirá si anda desarrollando algún plan malvado. ―sugirió Scott que sacaba mucho la lengua para que el aire frio de la mañana le ayudara a aliviar las quemaduras que sostuvo cuando quiso probar el té segundos antes.

―Si. Lo pensé y no. Gideon no tiene necesidad de ocultarme sus planes malvados porque a mí no me importa que trame lo que tenga que tramar. Yo no lo juzgo por ello y a veces incluso me pide mi opinión sobre algunas de sus ideas más extravagantes. ―aclaró la baterista con total seguridad.

―¿Has pensado que te está engañando con una o varias mujeres o que simple y llanamente se aburrió de ti y se fue a buscar otra? ―con total naturalidad, Wallace volvió a incluirse en la plática, sentándose frente a la mesa junto a Kim, en la silla que Stills dejó desocupada cuando salió para limpiarse el té que Scott le había escupido encima segundos antes.

―Si. Lo pensé, pero contrario a lo que pienses ―Kimberly se giró para mirarlo con la mirada afilada y llena de ira ―contrario a lo que todos ustedes piensen, Gideon no es ese viejo estereotipo predecible que actúa siempre de la peor manera que puedan imaginar.

»Si les digo que debo ir a buscarlo, es porque temo que algo le haya pasado. Él no sólo se olvidó de escribirme, él no se está ocultando de mí o me está engañando. ―Sin darse cuenta, Kim empezó a alzar poco a poco la voz, incluso se había puesto de pie para mirarlos a todos.

Por más que quiso evitarlo, estaba a punto de hacer una escena, sino es que ya la estaba haciendo.

Entonces Ramona le puso comprensivamente su mano sobre el hombro y todo se volvió peor.

―Kim, sólo tratamos de ayudarte. Créeme que te entendemos pero… me parece que no conoces muy bien a Gideon…

La mirada de Kim debió volverse amenazadora como un oso-ciborg gigante con sierras laser pues la chica repartidora bajó de inmediato su mano, movida por Scott que temía que todo se saliera de control si ella seguía tocando un segundo más a la pelirroja.

―A mí me parece que no me equivoqué. Estaba segura que venir aquí a pedirles ayuda era una estupidez además de una total pérdida de tiempo y como siempre, tuve razón. Gracias por nada. ―ella se dio la vuelta, enfiló a toda prisa en dirección a la salida y casi derribó a Stephen Stills que apenas volvía, confundido y desconcertado sin saber que había pasado.

Después de aquel episodio, la cocina se desalojó rápidamente, dejando sólo a Scott, Ramona y a Niel que viendo un poco de espacio libre se disponía a sentarse a la mesa.

―¿Podrías darnos un poco de espacio? ―dijo de la nada Scott antes de que el anfitrión tomara un bocado de su plato.

―Pero apenas me senté a desayunar.

―No creo que te moleste irte a desayunar a otra parte. Ramona y yo necesitamos hablar en privado ―insistió Scott, a lo que Niel no tuvo más opción que levantar su plato, su tenedor y su jugo de naranja y enfilar escaleras arriba, a su alcoba, pues la sala ya estaba ocupada por sus demás amigos que disfrutaban animadamente de las caricaturas del sábado en la mañana.

Escuchándose aludida, la chica de cabello teñido dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a su novio. Ella estaba un tanto divertida de ver a Pilgrim tan contrariado.

―Yo… Tu no… ¿No crees que talvez debería…? ―comenzó el bajista inútilmente, revolviéndose el cabello castaño como si eso le ayudara un poco a elegir mejor las palabras.

―Quieres ayudar a Kim con su problema. ―completó Ramona, sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba pero permitiéndole fallar en varios intentos antes.

―Oye, sé que es una locura y honestamente no pienso obligarte a hacer esto si no quieres así que…

―Hagámoslo.

―¿Qué cosa? ―parpadeó bruscamente Scott al ver su precaria concentración rota de pronto.

―Ayudar a Kim a encontrar a Gideon.

―¿Lo dices en serio? Yo pensaba que…

―Que le guardaba rencor a ese bastardo por lo que me hizo, y a ti y en general por ser un grandísimo hijo de perra con cualquier ser humano que se cruza en su camino. ―puntualizó Ramona mucho mejor y más rápido de lo que Scott podía procesar y decidir que en efecto era eso lo que estaba pensando.

―Sí, básicamente.

―Justo estaba por decirte lo mismo. Admito que aunque adiviné que era de eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo, me sorprende que después de todo lo que Gideon te hizo pasar estés dispuesto a hacer algo por él.

―No es por él ―dijo Scott entornando entonces la vista y poniéndose un poco más serio ―Esto es importante para Kim y si él está jugando con sus sentimientos, prefiero que se dé cuenta más temprano que tarde.

―No se diga más. Tendremos que alcanzar a Kim. ―asintió Ramona golpeando rítmicamente sobre la mesa con sus palmas antes de ponerse de pie.

―¿Estas segura? No tienes que venir si no quieres. ―Scott había rodeado la mesa y se acercó a su novia tomándola de los codos como si fuera a abrazarla.

―Yo quiero ayudar también a Kim. El resto del plan no me parece tan encantador pero me preocupa que no sobrevivas sin mí ―le sonrió ella. ―Ahora, llámale antes que se vaya más lejos y primero tengamos que encontrarla a ella.

―Ya estoy en eso ―el chico tenía su pequeño y anticuado móvil en la mano ―Dice que nos verá en la estación de tren en media hora.

―¿Estación de tren? ¿A dónde se supone que irá a buscarlo?

Scott se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del aparato. Ramona suspiró acomodándose los googles sobre la cara y sacudiendo sus botas para hacer que con un destello, una línea de tres ruedas apareciera en la suela de cada una. Antes de salir disparada hacia el subespacio, dijo:

―Iré por algunas cosas a casa. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

―Algo de ropa y mi PS Vita.

―Siempre traigo eso en mi bolso. ¿Algo más?

―Ahm… ¿comida?

Ramona Flowers se dio la vuelta y ligera como el viento salió para luego desaparecer detrás de la más cercana puerta blanca. Aunque en el mundo real tuviera que atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar hasta su casa, en la Autopista del Subespacio ese tiempo se acortaba a escasos segundos, pero eso le dio tiempo suficiente para pensar a la repartidora ninja sobre lo que él y su novio estaban a punto de hacer.

Ella sabía perfectamente que la motivación de Scott estaba totalmente enfocada en ayudar a Kim, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga. _¿o no?_ Se conocían desde la escuela preparatoria, habían formado varios grupos musicales, incluso habían sido pareja un tiempo… y nadie parecía más en desacuerdo con que Kim y Gideon estuvieran juntos que el propio Scott Pilgrim.

A todos les parecía extraño, todo el mundo se rascaba la cabeza y se daba por vencido al intentar descifrar que era lo que había permitido a esa pareja formarse y mantenerse junta pero… el disgusto de Scott con el asunto se debía solamente a que consideraba a Gideon un cretino por todo lo que les había hecho a él y sus amigos… _¿o no?_

La sola idea de que la verdadera motivación de Pilgrim fuera el ayudar a Kim con el propósito de mostrarle lo horrible persona que era realmente Gideon Graves al tiempo que usaba este viaje como excusa para volver a estar cerca de ella y posiblemente recuperar su afecto más allá de un mero nivel de amistad era simple y llanamente absurda… _¿o no?_

Después de todo el planeaba originalmente ir sin ella e insistió bastante en que no la obligaría si no quería.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Ramona determinara más allá de toda duda que iría definitivamente.

Mientras, Scott se lavaba los dientes distraídamente, mirándose al espejo en el cuarto de baño de la casa del Joven Niel sabiendo que du novia aparecería de inmediato para llevarlo con ella a la estación cuando una idea le atravesó el cráneo súbita y sorpresivamente como una saeta perdida.

¿No era raro que Ramona de pronto se ofreciera a ayudar a Kim con su búsqueda tan de buena gana? Ella sabía que él podía cuidarse solo y en caso de que las cosas salieran mal y él requiriera algo de apoyo, ella podría estar ahí en un parpadeo sin problemas a menos que la razón de acompañarle no fuera Scott o Kim, sino Gideon.

Talvez para algunas chicas es muy difícil desprenderse por completo de los chicos con quienes salieron, pensó Scott, sobre todo si estos chicos les pusieron implantes de control mental en la cabeza.


	3. Aburrimiento en el Expreso de Oriente

**_3._** _Aburrimiento en el Expreso de Oriente_

Las ruedas del tren atravesaban ágilmente la larga extensión metálica de las vías y por sus ventanas los verdes parajes, tupidos bosques, relucientes lagos y hermosas montañas de Canadá se alternaban apareciendo unas tras otras a gran velocidad.

Kim, sentada junto a la ventana tenía los audífonos sobre el cuello y con la mirada sobre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, repasaba cuidadosamente la ruta que había trazado para su misión de búsqueda. Luego, Scott, que había insistido en tomar el lugar de en medio, dejando a Ramona sentada junto al pasillo, estaba desparramado y mortalmente aburrido tratando de tener la mirada fija en el forro del asiento de adelante pues sabía que de mirar demasiado tiempo a los objetos moviéndose a gran velocidad tras la ventana, eso lo haría enfermar.

Era medio día apenas, los chicos tenían poco más de una hora en el tren y el viaje ya le parecía a Pilgrim como si hubiera durado una eternidad.

El joven castaño lanzó un largo y profundo bostezo y, acomodándose sobre su asiento, interrumpió a su novia, quien leía concentrada un libro, para pedirle:

―¿Ramona, me puedes dar mi PS Vita?

La chica puso su separador en la página correspondiente y rebuscó entre las cosas de su bolso. Se demoró un poco, no sólo porque guardaba ahí una cantidad de cosas que cabría muy apenas en el interior de un bunker, sino porque busco y rebuscó varias veces, sin tener éxito.

―Lo siento, Scott, pensé que lo traía pero creo que en su lugar tomé esto por error. ―le alcanzó la chica con el cabello teñido de verde. Lo que le estaba dando parecía un montón de trozos de cartón, pequeños y rectangulares.

―¡Mi vieja baraja de Magic! Tenía años sin verla… ―los ojos de Pilgrim se iluminaron tomando el mazo de cartas, pero al tenerla en sus manos le dio un segundo vistazo y su semblante decayó ―Ah, pero que decepción. Es la de _Yu-gi-oh_.

Los dedos del chico manipularon las cartas, mirándolas, recordando, de manera que después de un rato y resignado a que cualquier manera debía esperar quien sabe cuántas horas a que el tren llegase a su destino sin hacer nada, añadió:

―Bueno, no importa. ¡Ramona, te reto a un _du-du-du-duelo!_

―Olvídalo Scott. La última vez que jugamos un juego y perdiste decidiste dejar de hablarme y luego fingiste que me disculpé contigo solo porque no aguantaste más que dos horas sin dirigirme la palabra. ―ella estaba concentrada en su libro y ni siquiera levantó la vista ante el desafío de su novio.

Sin darse por vencido, el bajista entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Kim, sentada del otro lado y con las cartas aun en las manos dijo:

―En ese caso, juega tu Kim, te enseñaré a jugar por fin, como te prometí en la preparatoria.

―No me interesa. ―la pelirroja se quitó los audífonos para responder. ―Me parece aburrido. Además ya se sobre ese juego más de lo que quisiera. La eliminatoria continental de este año se realizó en uno de los Teatros del Caos de Estados Unidos y Gideon no habló de otra maldita cosa durante una semana. Acabé entendiendo el juego al cabo del tiempo aunque contra mi voluntad.

―Anda, dejaré que elijas de mi baraja las cartas que tú quieras para jugar con ellas. ―dijo extendiendo el mazo delante de sus ojos.

―¿Para qué? Desde aquí veo que todas tus cartas apestan. Ni siquiera tienes monstruos _Synchro_ en tu Baraja Extra.

―¿Sincro que en mí qué?

―Olvidalo Scott. El juego ha cambiado mucho desde que jugabas. Ahora los chicos se matan unos a otros en un turno incluso antes de dejar jugar a su oponente.

―Para tu información, armé este deck basándome en la estrategia del campeón del torneo regional de Ontario de 2004. Me tomó tiempo conseguirlas todas pero una vez que hicieron reimpresiones accesibles de las cartas más caras pude completarlo. ―respondió Pilgrim muy orondo, ignorando que ese hecho nada hacía para impresionar a su amiga.

―Lo que quiere decir que aun para cuando lo armaste ya era irrelevante. Vaya sorpresa. ―concluyó ella colocándose los audífonos nuevamente sobre los oídos.

El tiempo pasó volando. Las ciudades quedaron atrás rápidamente y la distancia entre un poblado y otro, de una estación a otra se volvía cada vez más prolongada conforme se adentraban en las regiones naturales del oriente canadiense. En aquellas regiones, los arboles parecían más verdes, los lagos más azules y las montañas más nevadas.

El aburrimiento de Scott llegó a un punto superlativo cuando, buscando algo en que fijar su atención una vez que terminó de leer con extremo cuidado el texto de pequeñísima letra de todas y cada una de sus cartas, levantó demasiado tiempo la mirada para acabar topándose con el paisaje raudo que se deslizaba a gran velocidad por las ventanas del otro lado del vagón. Eso fue más que suficiente como para que tomara conciencia nuevamente de lo rápido que se movía el tren y el vértigo lo invadiera acompañado de una buena dosis de las respectivas nauseas.

―Scott, ¿te sientes bien? No me digas que miraste por la ventana… ―dijo Ramona notando como el chico se había comenzado a poner pálido y le costaba trabajo enfocar la mirada.

―C-creo que voy al baño…

Apoyándose de los asientos de adelante, Pilgrim salió de la fila y comenzó a andar por el pasillo en busca del tan necesitado auxilio del cuarto de baño. Al verlo trastabillar trémulamente, Ramona lo siguió con la mirada apenas unos segundos para luego volver a cerrar su libro y ponerse de pie para ir tras él.

―Me aseguraré de que llegue al baño. ―le dijo a Kim antes de irse, a lo que la pelirroja asintió con un tenue movimiento de la cabeza.

El malestar de Scott no cesó hasta que se hubo tomado el tiempo de mojarse la cara, cerrar los ojos y respirar. Estuvo a punto de devolver el desayuno y el almuerzo en más de una ocasión, pero tal eventualidad no llegó y el estar cerca del inodoro lo hizo sentirse más confiado por si llegaba a sentir nausea de nuevo.

Afuera del diminuto cubículo que comprendía todo el cuarto de baño del vagón, Ramona lo esperaba expectante apoyada en la pared.

―A mí no me mires. Venir fue idea tuya en primer lugar. ―le dijo cuándo el chico castaño volteó a mirarla luego de levantar su rostro de sobre el lavabo donde acababa de refrescarse.

―Lo sé. Lo sé. Habrá valido la pena tan pronto lleguemos y Kim se dé cuenta finalmente que Gideon no le conviene. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde nos dirigimos siquiera?

―Un pueblo llamado Normandin. Tengo entendido que será un viaje de once horas aproximadamente.

―¿Once horas? ¿Y se supone que encontraremos a Gideon en ese pueblo en medio de la nada?

―No está en medio de la nada. Está en Quebec, por eso esta tan lejos. ―la chica repartidora echó un vistazo a su móvil para comprobar el dato.

―¡Todo en Quebec está en medio de la nada! ¿Has visto que no se ve más que naturaleza por la ventana desde hace como tres horas? ―y al decir esto, Scott tuvo el reflejo de por un momento voltear a ver la ventanilla diminuta del compartimento de servicio para luego retraer la mirada bruscamente y volverse a empapar el rostro en agua corriente.

―Si. Lo noté. Pensé que habíamos venido para ayudar a Kim, no para tratar de separarla de Gideon. ―indagó entonces Ramona al tiempo que su novio la volteaba a mirar con los ojos encogidos por el malestar.

―Separarla de él es nuestra manera de ayudarla. ¿Acaso me dirás que hacen linda pareja? ¿De verdad crees que Gideon es buena influencia para ella? ―dijo entonces secándose enérgicamente el rostro y el cabello castaño con la toalla.

―No dije eso. Pero tampoco creo que sea asunto nuestro juzgar si lo es o no.

―Claro que lo es. Somos sus amigos. _Estamos para eso_. Ahora entiendo que fue un error dejar que ellos estuvieran juntos en primer lugar. ―la mirada del chico era decidida cuando dijo eso, mirándose al espejo como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo también.

―Vaya, ¿y qué es lo que _si_ debimos hacer? ¿Reunir una liga de malvados exnovios para controlar la vida amorosa de Kimberly Pine? ― El cabello verde vivo de Ramona apareció tras el reflejo de Pilgrim, habiéndose asomado también al espejo.

―No suena como una mala idea. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

Ramona hizo rodar sus ojos con hastió y salió del cubículo para esperar a que Scott la alcanzara afuera, no deseando enterarse si aquello lo había dicho en broma o en serio. Cuando el chico finalmente salió del baño y se reunió con ella en el pasillo segundos después, ella lo miro y sonriéndole dijo:

―Así que _muere como un héroe o vive suficiente para convertirte en villano_ ¿no, señor Pilgrim?

―¡Exacto! ¿Quién dijo eso? ―correspondió el chico la sonrisa, acomodándose la chaqueta y dándole la mano a su novia ―¿Fue Lincoln? Estoy seguro que fue Lincoln.

El sol decayó en el horizonte y el tren siguió moviéndose por su sendero predefinido como una serpiente metálica llena de lucecitas por dentro. Kim se mantuvo callada casi todo el viaje y a diferencia de Scott, Ramona decidió no molestarla, en primer lugar porque comprendía que Kim era una persona que necesitaba tener su espacio y en segundo lugar porque no tenía una intensa necesidad de calmar su ociosidad molestando a otras personas.

Scott había caído noqueado de cansancio y aburrimiento algunas horas después de su episodio de mareo y, habiéndole cambiado el lugar a Ramona junto al pasillo en un intento de mantenerlo lejos de la visión de los parajes en movimiento más allá de la ventana, ahora descansaba durmiendo sonoramente apoyado en el hombro de su novia.

Pero aun cuando la repartidora ninja era lo suficientemente consciente como para darle a Kim la distancia que requería para procesar por lo que estaba pasando, también pensaba que era importante tratara de prepararla para las implicaciones de lo que pudieran descubrir o no en aquel viaje.

Después de todo, Ramona misma habría querido que alguien le advirtiera del embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo cuando decidió acercarse a Gideon Graves.

La mirada de ella y de la pelirroja se cruzaron, y por su gesto, Kim adivinó que quería decirle algo, así que más por cortesía que por otra cosa, se quitó los audífonos dispuesta a escucharla.

―Y… ¿has pensado en que le dirás a Gideon cuando lo encontremos?

―Primero necesito saber cómo voy a encontrarlo, ¿no crees? No tendría mucho caso prepararle un sermón si lo único que encuentro al final es su cadáver. ―le dijo Kimberly estoicamente, con esa mirada fría y ese tono indiferente tan suyo que hacía imposible saber si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad crees que es más probable que le haya sucedido algo a pensar que esta… con otra chica? ―dijo finalmente Ramona después de tratar de ahogar una risita nerviosa.

―He considerado seriamente todas las posibilidades, pero hasta que no aparezca, son solo eso. ¿No? De nada me servirá enojarme o ponerme a llorar hasta no saber qué fue lo que le ha sucedido.

Ramona sólo la miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Una parte de sí misma no esperaba que Kim lo tomara con tanta serenidad y sensatez. Lo poco que conocía a Kim Pine la había llevado a pensar que su constante afición por tratar a todos con frialdad y distancia era más una muestra de debilidad e inmadurez, una manera de construir un muro a su alrededor para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta y se aprovecharan de su fragilidad emocional.

Pero al verla ahí, ecuánime y enfocada, entendió que la había juzgado mal y que no podía haber estado más equivocada.

―Bueno, entonces de verdad espero que cuando lo encontremos, Gideon esté bien ―concluyó Ramona en un afán de sonar solidaria y amigable, sonriéndole a Kim y acariciando el cabello despeinado de Scott que para aquel momento se había deslizado hasta caer sobre las piernas de la chica, aparentemente durmiendo como un gato muy grande.

Kim asintió sinceramente agradecida, para luego volver a colocarse sus audífonos, viendo que la conversación se daba por concluida.

Pero Scott en realidad estaba fingiendo que aun dormía, después de que, al caer descuidadamente se había despertado, alcanzando solo la última parte de la conversación de las chicas en la que Ramona deseaba tan sinceramente el bienestar de Gideon.

Más no dijo nada. Se limitó a mantener los ojos cerrados y se volvió a quedar dormido.


	4. Lobo que ladra y muerde

**4**. _Lobo que ladra y muerde_

El tren se detuvo alrededor de las diez de la noche en la estación de Normandin. Pueblo pequeño, sencillo, de corte un poco anticuado en que la gente no solía transitar mucho por las calles luego de que la luz del sol se terminaba y se encendían las farolas de la calle.

Pocos autos transitaban las calles y cruzando un par de ellas, los chicos fueron a hospedarse en un hotel.

Tan pronto estuvieron en la habitación, Kim dejó en el suelo la única maleta deportiva que llevaba y, a falta de equipaje gravoso gracias al bolso del subespacio de Ramona, lo único que traía cargando sobre sus hombros Scott era la colchoneta que les prestaron en la recepción.

Después de todo iban a ocuparla, pues en el cuarto había solo una cama matrimonial y ellos eran tres.

El chico bajó la colchoneta y tan pronto descansó de traerla cargando sintió como le arrojaban una almohada, una cobija y sabanas.

―Arregla tu cama, Scott. Será mejor que descanses pues mañana nos levantaremos temprano para continuar el viaje. ―Le dijo Kim, mientras se quitaba las botas y disponía su ropa para dormir para cuando Ramona saliera del baño y llegara su turno.

―¿Continuar… el viaje? ¡Pero pensé que habíamos llegado!

―Llegamos hasta donde nos permite llegar el tren. El seguiremos desde aquí mañana.

―¿Y porque soy yo el que tiene que dormir en el suelo? ¡Ramona, pensé que compartiríamos la cama! ―alegó a su novia cuando la vio salir usando la ropa ligera que la chica solía usar para dormir: una blusa floja y un pantaloncillo corto.

―¿Y de verdad pensabas dejar a Kim dormir en el suelo? No seas desconsiderado, Scott.

―No te hará daño dormir alejado un par de metros de tu novia por una noche. Te prometo que no me aprovecharé de ella, si es lo que te preocupa ―completó la pelirroja antes de pasar a cambiarse, no sin antes agregar, al cerrar la puerta del baño tras ella: ―O por lo menos me contendré de hacerlo hasta que te quedes dormido.

Ramona se rio y Kim se imaginó divertida el gesto que debía de lucir en ese momento el rostro de Pilgrim, quien, resignado, dispuso la colchoneta para dormir, pero ya fuera porque se había pasado gran parte del viaje dormido o porque había comenzado a considerar las últimas palabras de Kim demasiado en serio, no le fue fácil conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pasaban de las siete de la mañana. El sol se había levantado ya en el horizonte y el viejo pueblo de Normandin lo había recibido despierto desde muy temprano y trabajando. En la cafetería del hotel, el ultimo a sentarse la mesa fue Scott quien por su cara y el estado de su ropa y cabello parecía que le seguían haciendo falta por lo menos cuatro horas de sueño.

Había tazas de café para todos y Kim terminó su desayudo bastante rápido, como si no tuviera paciencia para disfrutarlo mientras no alcanzara el objetivo que se había propuesto en mente, ni aun cuando pidió papas _hash brown_ y huevos con tocino.

Ramona bebía de su taza y Pilgrim aún no había terminado sus _hot cakes_ cuando la pelirroja se dispuso a explicarles:

―Este es el plan. Tomaremos el autobús que nos lleve por la 47 hasta la terminal donde da la vuelta. Ahí bajamos y seguiremos por la carretera hasta este punto. ―les mostraba la pantalla del celular donde de entre un inmenso manchón verde les señalaba con el dedo un punto brillante y rojo.

―¿Dónde se supone que es eso? No veo el sendero, ¿lo estas tapando con tu dedo? ―se acercó el chico castaño entornando los ojos y acercándose al aparato.

―Perdóneme si no cumplo con sus expectativas cartográficas, señor Scott Pilgrim ―respondió Kimberly dejando el celular sobre la mesa y acercándoselo para que pudiera verlo de cerca.

―¿Reserva natural Takayawiki? ¿Es ahí donde vamos? ―consultó Ramona después de un vistazo.

―Ahí mismo. Y la razón por la que no ves el camino, Scott es porque no hay uno que llegue hasta ahí. Iremos caminando. Es parte de lo que significa una reserva natural. En la naturaleza no hay caminos, camas confortables o _wifi_. Vete acostumbrando.

Afortunadamente, la taza de café de Scott se había vaciado segundos antes y no tenía nada que escupir a causa de la impresión, pero eso de ninguna manera mitigaba su preocupación al respecto.

―¿Y se puede saber porque razón piensas que lo encontraremos ahí? ―indagó deliberadamente evadiendo nombrar a quien pensaban encontrar.

―Es una pregunta bastante buena, Kim, ¿Por qué crees que Gideon estaría ahí? ―lo secundó su novia.

―¿Ven el punto rojo en el mapa? No está ahí como decoración. Es la ubicación que manda el _Grey Glider_ de su paradero. ―explicó convencida la baterista.

―¿Te refieres a…?

―¿El jet supersónico de altísima tecnología de Gideon? Si. Él mismo lo configuró para que mi celular pudiera rastrearlo. Tiene días que no se mueve de ahí.

Scott y Ramona se miraron el uno al otro, un tanto incrédulos ante tal revelación, no sabiendo que era más increíble, que el propio G-man hubiera, voluntariamente, puesto un dispositivo de rastreo que Kim pudiera seguir todo el tiempo o que ella confiara en que dicha información fuera fiable, ya que quien la había provisto era… el propio Gideon.

―En marcha entonces ―dijo Flowers vaciando su taza del último trago de café.

Las chicas se pusieron de piel y, antes de que un cada vez más resignado Scott las siguiera, algo conectó dentro de su cabeza y girándose hacia ellas antes de que se alejaran, les dijo, en parte emocionado por haberse dado cuenta, en parte ilusionado ante la posibilidad de no tener que hacer todo ese largo viaje.

―¡El subespacio! ―dijo, casi gritando ―¿Ramona, porque no nos llevas por el subespacio? Será mucho más rápido y no tendremos que cansarnos.

―Bueno, Scott, eso tiene dos problemas. Primero, que pueda llevarte a ti en mi bolso no quiere decir que pueda llevarlos a ambos ―dijo refiriéndose también a Kim ―de ser tan fácil, la gente se pondría estampillas a sí misma y se enviaría por Amazon en lugar de usar aviones. Y segundo, mientras viajemos por el subespacio estamos limitados por la infraestructura propia de sus Autopistas y tú sabes que eso está de alguna manera ligado a los sueños y la conciencia de la gente. Tratar de atravesar zonas salvajes, lejos de poblaciones humanas, por el subespacio supondría enfrentarnos a terrenos desconocidos, mucho más peligrosos dentro de lo que lo son aquí. Créeme, no querrás que nos quedemos atrapados en el reflejo aterrador de algún bosque antiguo y sin ninguna puerta blanca por donde salir.

―Está bien, está bien. Olvídalo. ―las alcanzó Scott, arrastrando los pies.

Antes de las 8 a.m. los tres chicos estaban a bordo del autobús. Kim incluso estuvo dispuesta a prestarle a Scott sus audífonos si eso lo ayudaba a quedarse dormido durante el viaje. Poco después de mediodía, descendieron en la terminal donde pudieron disfrutar de un emparedado de treinta centímetros, lo que les hizo agradecer que allá donde había civilización y seres humanos, había también un Subway cerca.

Después de comer, continuaron su camino, siguiendo una carretera estrecha que se internaba entre un delgado bosque de viejos árboles y un enorme pastizal que era mecido cada vez que el viento soplaba en su dirección.

Ramona se ofreció a llevar la maleta deportiva de Kim dentro de su bolso, donde de alguna manera no pesaba nada haciendo, como consecuencia, que Scott no pudiera caber también ahí dentro cuando el chico se cansara de caminar.

―¿Exactamente en cuanto tiempo vamos a llegar? ―preguntó el bajista teniendo apenas dos horas en el camino.

―Si apresuramos el paso, según mis cálculos estaríamos llegando a la reserva alrededor del amanecer. ―respondió Kim sin separar los ojos del sendero.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Concuerdo con Scott, Kim. No creo que pasar la noche aquí afuera sea buena idea ―comentó Ramona deteniéndose un momento ―Sé que a los niños en Canadá les enseñan cómo defenderse de los osos y los lobos con una caja de fósforos y una cuchara, pero los de Estados Unidos no estamos preparados para estas aventuras a la intemperie.

―Te equivocas, Ramona ―se le acercó Scott negando con la cabeza vehemente ―Eso sólo lo enseñan en bachilleratos públicos. Kim y yo fuimos a una escuela católica y eso no estaba en el plan de estudios.

―¿Tienen una mejor idea? No hay otro pueblo entre nosotros y la reserva, y el camino no se hará más corto porque esperemos a mañana ―volteó a mirarlos la baterista, no queriendo detenerse a perder el tiempo.

A toda respuesta, Ramona se encogió de hombros para luego levantar su brazo derecho sobre la carretera con el puño cerrado y el pulgar arriba. Como salida de la nada, una anticuada camionera de color rojo quemado que transitaba por la carretera, se detuvo de inmediato, escasos metros delante de donde ellos se encontraban.

Ramona se acercó al vehículo, Scott fue tras ella dejando a Kim murmurando impresionada:

―Para las chicas lindas es así de fácil, ¿cierto?

Los tres chicos subieron al asiento de atrás de la camioneta después de agradecer amablemente al hombre anciano y a su mujer, que venían ocupando los asientos delanteros. Eran gente muy educada y por su apariencia, debían de vivir en una granja por los alrededores. Aquellos señores comenzaron a hacerles plática y Scott y Ramona contestaban mientras Kim, se abstrajo en sus audífonos, monitoreando la ruta desde su teléfono celular.

―Qué bonito color tiene tu cabello, linda. Se ve tan juvenil y moderno ―dijo la señora mirando a Ramona por el retrovisor.

―Muchas gracias, es muy amable ―respondió ella, atenta.

―¿Y a donde se dirigen, chicos? ―quiso saber el viejo conductor, curioso.

Scott abrió la boca, pero al no recordar la respuesta, volteó a ver a Kim y llamo su atención dándole un leve codazo en las costillas.

―Lo más cerca posible de la Reserva Natural Takayawiki, por favor ―respondió la pelirroja en voz alta luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amigo junto a ella.

Una suerte de incomodo silencio se condensó dentro del vehículo, al tiempo que el rostro de los afables ancianos se llenaba de consternación. La señora no dijo nada, pero su esposo pronto agregó, como tratando de retomar el hilo de la plática para disimular aquel sospechoso espacio:

―Se dirigen a _Bruit,_ entonces.

―¿Perdón? ―preguntó Kim interesada.

― _Bruit d'étoile_ , es el pueblo más cercano. ―respondió, pero su esposa le dio un pequeño manazo, así como algunos ademanes, como si lo reprendiera por decir ese nombre.

―¿Qué tan cerca está de la reserva? ―indagó Kim, buscándolo velozmente en el mapa de su teléfono móvil.

―Justo en los límites. No encontrarán nada más cerca. Es pequeño y no aparece en los mapas.

―Si ese es el caso, sí. Para allá vamos precisamente. ―concluyó la pelirroja.

La mujer en el asiento delantero lanzó un suspiro como si se quejara y luego, dándose la vuelta hacia los chicos, les aconsejó maternalmente:

―¿Por qué no mejor vienen con nosotros a la granja? Les podemos preparar de cenar y darles hospedaje, no hay necesidad de que vayan allá.

―No quisiéramos abusar de su generosidad. Ya han sido muy gentiles con nosotros ―respondió Ramona educadamente.

―Además, nuestra granja está en la dirección contraria del pueblo. Quedarían igual de lejos de la reserva de donde los encontramos ―añadió el anciano conductor, asomando los ojos por el retrovisor, para luego llamar la atención de su esposa con ademan mudo y negar con la cabeza en silencio, como amonestándola.

El viaje continuó bastante más callado desde ahí. El sol había comenzado a descender por el cielo, despertando sombras raras entre las hojas de los árboles, pintando las montañas a lo lejos de colores caprichosos y haciendo que la temperatura bajase de tal manera que Scott se alegró de llevar consigo su parca con el parche de los Hombres X.

La vieja camioneta se apeó a un lado del camino, donde un sendero entre los árboles se abría serpenteando hacia el bosque.

―Es aquí donde bajan, muchachos ―dijo el amable viejo tras la ventanilla. ―si siguen ese sendero, llegaran a Bruit en un par de horas. Les recomiendo que se apresuren. No querrán que la noche les sorprenda en el bosque.

―Les gradecemos mucho su amabilidad. Nos han ayudado mucho ―se despidió gentilmente Ramona.

―¿Están seguros que no prefieren ir a la granja con nosotros? ―hizo su intento final de disuadirlos la anciana.

―Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Gracias de todas formas ―intervino Kim.

El vehículo se alejó por la carretera hasta que desapareció en la distancia. Los tres chicos echaron a andar, tratando de mantener el paso veloz por el sendero agreste, conscientes de que la luz del sol decadente difícilmente los cobijaría hasta el final de su camino.

Kim iba al frente, tras de sí Ramona y al final un desanimado Scott.

Los ruidos del bosque los rodearon y la temperatura descendió. La poca luz a su alrededor se vio mermada conforme se fueron adentrando bajo el follaje de los árboles y aunque el sendero seguía a sus pies, no veían en ningún momento señal alguna del pueblo.

De pronto, el sonido de una gruesa rama quebrándose les alertó y Pilgrim se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos, y pálido de miedo.

―¡Esperen! ―dijo de pronto.

―¿Qué sucede, Scott? ―Ramona se puso en alerta, metiendo su mano al bolso, lista para desenfundar alguna de sus armas.

―La cabaña del terror…

―¿Qué cosa? ―volteó a mirarlo su novia, incrédula.

―Esto es justo como esa película, la Cabaña del Terror. ¿Tú la viste conmigo, no Kim?

―No la vi contigo. La vi, pero no contigo. Piensas que la viste conmigo, porque la rentaste en la tienda de videos, pero como de costumbre no la devolviste.

―No fue mi culpa. Wallace se quedó con ella.

―¿No dirás mas bien que olvidaste devolverla y la dejaste entre las cosas de Wallace cuando te mudaste?

―¿Hay alguna diferencia?

―Scott, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ―insistió Ramona, no pudiendo determinar aun si era una falsa alarma.

―Pues esto es justo como esa película. Un montón de chicos van a un lugar lejano al que no deben ir, desestimando las advertencias de un anciano y ahí los matan.

―Eso suena como prácticamente todas las películas de miedo que he visto en mi vida. ―respondió Ramona confundida.

―¡Ese es justo el punto de la maldita película! ―se exasperó Kim, interrumpiendo ―Que por cierto, es realmente mala ¿podemos seguir ya?

―Bien, pero luego no digan que no les advertí… ―susurró Scott entonces, para luego agregar ―sin mencionar que según la película, en el grupo de chicos sólo puede haber dos chicas y una debe ser _una zorra_ y la otra _una virgen_ …

Kim y Ramona se detuvieron, voltearon a mirarlo, ambas con miradas asesinas indicándole a Pilgrim que ese era el momento ideal para dejar de hablar. Él comprendió el mensaje y se quedó callado, permitiendo que Kim terminara con el tema:

―Si eso fuera así Scott, tu tendrías que ser _el atleta_ , _el erudito_ y _el tonto_ y todos sabemos cuál de esos títulos es el único que te va de maravilla.

Pero el chico no contestó, sino que hizo un extraño ruido como de alguien que se traga un grito, después de ahogarlo en su garganta. Un extraño gruñido llamó la atención de las chicas que iban adelante y al darse la vuelta a mirar, se encontraron con algo que las tomó por sorpresa.

Tan pronto se volvieron para mirar lo que pasaba, Scott cayó derribado hasta el suelo pues una creatura, grande, pesada y peluda, tiraba de su pierna, aferrándola con un juego de afilados y desnudos dientes pálidos.

―¡Scott! ―gritó Ramona, echando la mano nuevamente al bolso del que extrajo un pesado garrote de madera, toscamente tallado que terminaba en una enorme y burdamente afilada roca.

En cambio, Kim no se movió, mirando alrededor, pues había notado que no los habían atacado solamente. Les habían tendido una emboscada. Varios pares de ojos brillantes comenzaron a aparecer entre las tinieblas detrás de los árboles, tan pequeños y maliciosos como los que tenían aquello que había atacado a Scott y ahora lo arrastraba hacia unos arbustos donde otras dos bestias peludas le esperaban.

 _Lobos_ , pensó Kim, _maldita sea, Gideon, estás siempre un paso adelante_.


	5. La Sombra sobre Bruit d'etoile

**5.** _La sombra sobre Bruit d'étoile_

Ramona se lanzó con rapidez y esgrimiendo su enorme y primitiva arma, asestó un golpe brutal sobre la cara del lobo que arrastraba a Scott fuera del camino contra su voluntad.

Medio noqueado por el tremendo impacto del hacha de piedra, la bestia tuvo que soltar su presa y retroceder, dándole espacio suficiente a la repartidora ninja de tomar a su novio y arrastrarlo de vuelta al camino donde Kim, ya puesta en guardia con una baqueta en cada mano y girándolas con destreza les esperaba.

―Bonito _tomahawk_ , ¿lo compraste en la tienda de regalos de alguna reserva de nativos americanos? ―preguntó la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada del resto de la manada.

―Es más efectiva de lo que parece, además tiene bonus de Fuerza +3 contra animales salvajes ―la chica del cabello teñido volvió a levantar el hacha, lista para atacar ―¿crees que tus varitas puedan hacer algo en contra de ellos?

―Tengo mis sospechas de que nos sacarán de aquí en una pieza, ¿Cómo está Scott?

―Listo para la acción. Tuvo suerte de tomarme por sorpresa ―respondió el propio Pilgrim poniéndose de pie y adoptando postura de combate. Claramente, trataba de no apoyar la pierna lastimada.

Y entonces sucedió. Uno tras otro los lobos emergieron de los árboles para atacarles. Ramona pudo derribar dos en pleno vuelo mientras que con golpes y patadas, veloces y bien coordinadas, Scott se defendía de los que llegaban por tierra. Debían ser por lo menos media docena, pero parecía que eran muchos más pues pronto se dieron cuenta que no importa cuánto o que tan fuerte los golpearan, volvían a levantarse nuevamente y arremetían con todavía más furia que la vez anterior.

Incluso, aquel al que Ramona había golpeado con su hacha de piedra en toda la cara, se levantó como si nada, perfectamente ileso aun donde debía de por lo menos exhibir una fea marca.

―Es idea mía o los lobos canadienses son un poco más grandes y duros que los de más al sur… ―dijo Ramona, comenzado a jadear por la fatiga física de una pelea que parecía no querer terminarse.

―No tengo idea, no suelo luchar con animales. ―respondió Scott que había comenzado a sudar y cojeaba precariamente de la pierna herida.

Fue ahí cuando al girarse para ver cómo le iba a Kim, notaron que mientras ellos dos batallaban para mantener a raya a tres o cuatro lobos, la baterista había logrado neutralizar ya a la misma cantidad de bestias golpeando con agilidad y potencia extremas a los agresores.

Pero no era mera casualidad. Kim se movía con la gracia de una patinadora olímpica pero con la fiereza de una pantera y cuando la luz de la luna, que ya se elevaba en el cielo, brilló entre las hojas de los arboles cayendo sobre ella, logró despertar destellos metálicos en las baquetas que sostenía en cada mano.

De esa manera, cada golpe que descargaba sobre las fieras dejaba profundas marcas incandescentes sobre su pelaje y una vez que todos los lobos pudieron probar cuando menos uno de los golpes de la baterista, el último de ellos cantó la retirada en forma de un largo y lastimero aullido y la manda entera echó a correr entre la maleza.

Atónitos, sus compañeros se quedaron mirando a Kim un momento en silencio y al ver que difícilmente podría continuar sin ayuda, Ramona le ofreció su hombro a Scott para que se apoyara.

―¿Esas son _de lo que creo que son_? ―la repartidora preguntó a Kim.

Ella solo asintió y se acercó para darle apoyo a Scott también del otro lado y de esa manera terminar el recorrido hasta el pueblo más rápidamente.

―¿Si son? ¿De qué son? ¿Kim, Ramona, de que están hablando? ―preguntó Scott a quien siempre le había preocupado sobremanera que las personas a su alrededor hablaran en clave para evitar preocuparlo.

―De mis baquetas, Scott. Fueron un regalo de Gideon. Alma de titanio reforzado, recubiertas de plata pura ―fue la respuesta, pues Kim no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo preguntando todo el camino.

―¿De plata pura…? ―repitió el chico antes de caer en la cuenta, sintiendo al tiempo una avalancha de desesperanza, de que aquello con lo que habían luchado, aquello que lo había mordido, no habían sido lobos cualquiera.

El último tramo del camino a Kim se le antojó eterno. Los ruidos del bosque, amplificados monstruosamente a su alrededor por su constante desconfianza y alerta parecían revelar una infinidad de amenazas veladas y de sombras siniestras en las insondables tinieblas en que se perdía la vista entre los árboles. El terreno era de lo más agreste, aun siguiendo el camino cuyo límite pobremente dibujado era interrumpido de manera abrupta por arbustos muy crecidos o zanjas sorpresivas que salían al encuentro así como un ejército de nudosas raíces de los arboles cercanos que deformaban el sendero caprichosamente.

Entre traspiés y trompicones, las tenues llamas de dos pebeteros de aceite que se quemaban sobre los postigos de una rústica valla de madera, cada una a un lado de una desvencijada puertecilla, parecían darles la bienvenida al pueblo.

Más allá de aquel cercado el bosque parecía continuar imperturbable con la diferencia de que entre los troncos y las ramas de los arboles asomaban los leves destellos de acogedoras luces artificiales.

Con un pálido Scott a sus hombros, las dos chicas continuaron avanzando con dificultad hasta que una pequeña casa entre los arboles les salió al encuentro. Parecía como una cabaña salida de algún viejo cuento de hadas, hecha de madera y mampostería campestre como las de aquellos pioneros que hubieran habitado aquellas tierras siglos atrás. En la oscuridad, aunque de acabados burdos, era imposible distinguir que la casa no parecía resentir el paso del tiempo, como si hubiera sido construida o restaurada recientemente.

Ramona volteó a mirar a Kim como para hacerle ademan de acercarse y tocar, pero la pelirroja no se sentía del todo cómoda de aparecerse repentinamente a interrumpir la vida privada de algún aleatorio habitante de un pueblo lejano en medio del bosque. Talvez el absurdo miedo de Scott y su lógica de película de horror estaba comenzando a afectarle, pero simplemente, para ella aquella idea no sonaba bien, sobre todo cuando subiendo por el sendero, más casas parecían aparecer y por las luces que se asomaban en la distancia, estarían cerca de la plaza del pueblo.

Kimberly esperaba no llegar en medio del juicio de una bruja o algo por el estilo. Sabía que la gente con esa mentalidad no veía bien a las pelirrojas ardientes como ella.

Pero no fue tal el caso. Para cuando los tres amigos llegaron al final del camino que convergía en el centro del pequeño poblado donde se encontraba un antiguo pozo de piedra como los de las películas, se dieron cuenta que si bien Bruit d'etoile parecía ser, en efecto, una anomalía atrapada en un siglo del pasado lejano, no tenía por qué haber absolutamente nada aterrador en ello: Cabañas hechas de la madera del bosque en medio de los árboles, dispersas las más lejanas, las más cercanas congregadas en torno a la callejuela principal, el pozo y los principales negocios; pobremente iluminado por el crepitar anaranjado de las luces producidas por chimeneas y lámparas de aceite y el omnipresente aroma del viento virgen volando entre las hojas de los arboles mezclado con ese olorcillo húmedo del estiércol de ganado rumiante.

―Encantador. ―gruñó Kim revisando la suela de su zapato deseando de todo corazón que solo estuviera manchada de lodo ―Para que no digas que Scott nunca te saca a ningún lado, Ramona.

Un murmullo de cháchara y tenue música llamó la atención de la baterista cuando pasaron cerca de uno de los edificios más cercanos. No pudieron leer lo que el letrero colgante de madera sobre la puerta decía pero a ella le pareció que debía tener la forma de una cama así que indicó a sus amigos que se dirigieran para allá y se preparó para lo peor.

Dentro, el ambiente era al mismo tiempo fascinante y aburrido. Sobre suelo de madera, varias mesas redondas desperdigadas por todo el lugar frente a una larga barra donde un cantinero y una camarera vestidos muy a la usanza tradicional se dedicaban sin mucho esfuerzo a atender a una clientela en extremo callada y quieta. El distante sonido de un hombre tocando el acordeón sobre un barril amenizaba las pláticas susurradas y poco animadas de los asistentes. Todo esclarecido bajo la luz de quinqués de aceite que si bien no lograban darle un aire lúgubre, era simplemente que nadie en dicho lugar parecía estar pasando un buen rato o si estaban en absoluto felices, tal sentimiento no era lo suficientemente intenso como para que se demostrase en la cara de ninguno de los presentes.

Algunos postigos de madera sostenían el pasillo que bordeaba toda la pared del segundo piso sobre sus cabezas y las escaleras al fondo daban la impresión de que el sitio, además de alguna bebida para apaciguar el espíritu y ese maravilloso ambiente de cementerio medieval, también proveía de alojamiento a los viajeros que lo solicitaran.

Los tres chicos se acercaron a la barra y ayudaron a Scott a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

―Hey ―dijo a manera de saludo Kim a la camarera del otro lado, luego de que el cantinero pasara por delante de ellos ignorando completamente la presencia de los recién llegados con la excusa de que iba muy apresuradamente a entregar una enorme jarra repleta de leche a un corpulento hombre encapuchado en el rincón opuesto del pub.

―Muy buenas noches ―respondió la mujer, de unos treinta y tantos, piel blanca, cabello rubio y mejillas pecosas que a comparación de las que salpicaban el rostro de Kim se veían escazas y solitarias. ―¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

―Whiskey en las rocas ―dijo Ramona adelantándose, para luego mirar a Scott y decir ―Es para tu herida.

La camarera puso manos a la obra y produjo de inmediato la bebida solicitada. Como su novia estaba distraída tratando de descubrirle el tobillo lastimado, el bajista castaño aprovechó para echar mano del trago y vaciarlo rápidamente, poniendo cara de moribundo en el acto.

Viendo el vaso vacío, Ramona lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al chico para luego solicitar otra ronda, que la mujer tras la barra proveyó de inmediato.

Antes de que Pilgrim pudiera echar mano de ella, su novia arrebató el vaso y mojando una gaza en el líquido comenzó a limpiarle la herida, para, una vez terminado, usar el hielo para tratar de bajarle la hinchazón.

―También quisiéramos quedarnos ―solicitó Kim a la empleada, distrayéndola de observar, con una mezcla de disgusto y sorpresa, a Ramona atender a Scott como si se tratase de una madre a su hijo y el hijo se estuviera portando excesivamente dramático al respecto.

―Desde luego. Tenemos disponibles varias habitaciones ―respondió con una sonrisa forzada, sacando de bajo de la barra un libro de huéspedes. ―¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

―Pilgrim ―dijo Scott.

―Flowers ―contestó al mismo tiempo Ramona.

―¿Señor y Señora Pilgrim-Flowers, entonces? ―interrogó la camarera y Kim reprimió todos sus impulsos primarios de darse una monumental palmada en la frente.

―Ah, no. Él es Pilgrim y yo soy Flowers. ―aclaró la repartidora acomodándose el cabello color lima.

―Pero… no están casados. ―clarificó la mujer, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y fue cerrando lentamente el libro con recelo.

―¡Lo están! Lo están. ―intervino Kim de golpe metiendo la mano entre las páginas del libro para evitar que lo cerrara. ―Se aman mucho, están casados y yo soy su preciosa hija.

Su vista fue a parar a Scott, que entre la palidez de su rostro y el drama que estaba haciendo se había desplomado con la mirada perdida sobre la barra de madera, luego a Ramona, que con la melena despeinada y el cansancio enmarcándole los ojos en un par de profundas ojeras que arruinaban su perfecto rostro. Kim añadió:

―Hija adoptiva.

―Lo siento. Si no están casados, no puedo darles una habitación. Tendrán que quedarse en los cuartos comunes, el caballero con los caballeros, las damas con las damas.

La baterista soltó un suspiro en parte de alivio, en parte de tedio, se encogió de hombros y concluyó:

―Si, como sea. ―para luego terminar de hacer los arreglos del hospedaje con la empleada y pagar por el servicio agradeciendo que, aunque no tuvieran una terminal bancaria, por lo menos recibieran dinero canadiense y no doblones piratas.

―R-ramona… ―le susurró a Scott, atrayendo a la chica hacia el mientras tanto.

―¿Qué sucede, Scott? Se que te duele, pero será mejor que disimules mejor, creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención ―eso era claramente una mentira, pues nadie siquiera había volteado a mirarlos, pero la chica Flowers esperaba que eso motivara a su novio a comportarse.

―No es eso… es que creo que… voy a convertirme en un hombre lobo… ―respondió él mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos para luego cubrirse la boca y toser teatralmente.

―¿Porque piensas eso?

―Lo que dijeron tú y Kim. Los lobos, la plata. Si esos eran hombres lobo y me mordieron, debieron contagiarme. Tengo su maldición.

―Vamos, Scott, esos solo son cuentos. Aquellos sólo eran un puñado de bichos extremadamente duros, es todo. Esto es un bosque canadiense, después de todo y uno no sabe lo que puede encontrar. No me sorprendería ver dinosaurios vivos o unicornios por aquí. ―Quiso tranquilizarlo Ramona pero al ver que aun Scott notó lo obvio de su contradicción quiso corregir ―Unicornios reales, me refiero. No a los de los cuentos, como los de los hombres lobo.

―P-pero… si lo que digo es cierto, ustedes y estas buenas personas podrían estar en peligro conmigo aquí.

Pero Ramona no tuvo tiempo de intervenir, pues Kim, habiendo terminado de hacer las negociaciones se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo sus amigos la escucharan y aclaró:

―Tienes razón, Scott, y ¿sabes qué más? Si lo que dices es cierto es indispensable que nadie aquí lo sepa o encenderán la hoguera en la plaza pública y serás el siguiente en la fila. ¿Has visto alguna televisión o aparato eléctrico por aquí? No. Es posible que todo el pueblo está que se muere por ver una entretenida ejecución, así que, no les des excusas, ¿quieres, Pilgrim?

Entre las dos levantaron al chico y, acompañadas de la camarera, lo llevaron al fondo de la taberna donde el cuarto común de los hombres les esperaba. Nada más que una habitación oscura, algo húmeda con cuatro humildes camas y al fondo una tinaja de madera con agua y un banco.

―Ahí lo tienes, Scott, el cuarto entero para ti solo ¿no es lo que querías? ―dijo Kim dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

―No te preocupes, estaremos en la puerta de al lado si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo? ―le aseguró Ramona cuando lo ayudaron a sentarse en una de las camas. Luego le entregó su pijama y su cepillo de dientes que ella guardaba en su bolso.

―Demonios, ¿ahora porque no le cuentas un cuento y le das leche tibia mientras me muestran la habitación de las chicas? ―dijo Kim girando los ojos.

Ramona y Scott se despidieron con un beso y la mujer las condujo a ambas al cuarto de al lado.

Era prácticamente igual, aunque talvez por ser un poco más pequeño parecía mejor iluminado, la diferencia es que en una de las camas un bulto irregular les indicó que ellas si tendrían que compartirlo con una huésped.

Su anfitriona les deseó buenas noches y bajando la intensidad de la llama de la lámpara hasta casi apagarla se retiró.

―No lo sé, Kim, y si Scott tiene razón. Y si aquellos de verdad eran… ―dijo luego Ramona en susurros luego de que ambas se hubieron cambiado y acostado.

―Shhh ―la interrumpió la pelirroja de pronto, desviando la vista hacia la otra cama ocupada discretamente ―Él estará bien. Confía en mí. Si su seguridad de verdad estuviera en peligro, te aseguro que yo no lo tomaría a la ligera.

En la oscuridad casi completa del sitio, Ramona pudo ver claramente que Kim lo decía con esa frialdad característica en ella, también lo decía con total seriedad y convicción lo que la hizo sentir más tranquila.

Pero cuando las luces se extinguieron totalmente y lo único que quedó en la oscuridad fue el distante ulular del viento, esa misma tranquilidad se convirtió en inquietud en el corazón de la repartidora al pensar que si bien, Scott y Kim eran amigos, en el pasado habían sido mucho más que solo eso y talvez la preocupación de la pelirroja por él chico iba _demasiado_ en serio.

Las horas pasaron. La cama era cómoda y las cobijas de lana así como las sabanas eran un poco ásperas, pero eran necesarias para poder soportar el abrumador y gélido frio de la campiña canadiense.

Cerca del amanecer, por el suelo de madera se escuchó el andar pesado de unas botas. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y volvió a cerrarse después. Aquel ruido perturbó el sueño de Ramona de modo que ya no pudo volver a dormir y minutos después se levantó en su cama echando un vistazo alrededor hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra y comenzó a distinguir algo:

A su alrededor las otras tres camas estaban vacías, pero Kim no estaba ausente, solo se había levantado de la cama y con el cobertor sobre los hombros se asomaba por los empañados cristales de la ventana hacia afuera.

De la otra huésped no quedaba rastro alguno.

―Kim, ¿qué sucede? ―se talló los ojos la chica ninja, bostezando.

La pelirroja giró el rostro hacia ella, haciéndole ademan para pedirle que guardara silencio, luego haciéndole otra señal para que se acercara. Ella obedeció un poco a regañadientes pues salir de la cama implicaba lidiar con el clima helado de la madrugada pero al verla aproximarse, Kim usó su mano para desempañar el vidrió para que pudiera ver también.

―¿Ves las llamas? Son antorchas, es alguna suerte de… procesión.

Ramona entornó los ojos. Pudo ver las luces de inmediato, pero tardó un momento para distinguir entre los arboles las siluetas de una larga hilera de personas desfilando con aire ceremonial por la calle principal.

No estaba del todo segura, pero daba la impresión de que enormes y encapuchados sujetos que destacaban de entre la multitud por ser tremendamente corpulentos llevaban en sus manos lo que parecían ser grandes canastas algunos, otros bultosos costales y los últimos, gigantescas ollas que parecían humear como si contuvieran algún liquido caliente.

―¿Pero qué crees que…? Un minuto… ¡Scott! ―se asustó Ramona de pronto, pero Kim la tomó del brazo para evitar que saliera corriendo, para luego tranquilizarla.

―Descuida. No se dirigen hacia acá y Scott sigue a salvo en el otro cuarto. Puedo escucharlo roncar a través de la pared.

―¿De verdad? Yo no…

―Si. Si puedo. Y no solo eso. También puedo escuchar _el tambor. ―_ Kim frunció el ceño, al tiempo que Ramona la miraba desconcertada, demostrando que ella tampoco podía oír aquello.

Pero no era de sorprenderse. El oído de Kim era privilegiado y no solo escuchó como la otra huésped salió del cuarto con sus estruendosas pisadas, casi le pareció que la escuchaba salir del edificio, andar varios pasos calle arriba y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, comenzar a tocar aquel ominoso y profundo son en un pesado tambor de cuero.

Las puertas de todas las casas en el pueblo se abrieron entonces y de ellas, la gente comenzó a salir para formar aquel desconcertante desfile matutino, aun con todo y el incapacitante frio que hacia afuera.

La mirada de la pelirroja seguía clavada en la ventana y por su cabeza cruzó que aquel era un misterio que no tenía interés en deshilvanar. Lo único que quería era poner pies al camino nuevamente, salir a la reserva, encontrar a Gideon y salir de ahí cuanto antes. Y al decidirlo, simplemente exclamó como si fuera un suspiro:

―¿Pero qué diablos sucede en este pueblo?


	6. Hospitalidad Lupina

**_6._** _Hospitalidad Lupina_

Kim no volvió a conciliar el sueño. Tan pronto notó que el lejano y ominoso ritmo del tambor se alejó calle arriba, perdiéndose más allá entre las casas, quedó pendiente de los ruidos alrededor. El pueblo entero se había quedado sumido en un pasmoso silencio sepulcral. Era como si todos los adultos, mujeres y hombres se hubieran alejado en la maniaca procesión nocturna dejando a todos los niños durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas.

Si es que había niños en aquel pueblo. Apenas acababan de llegar y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no vio ninguno. Esa idea no le gustó nada y mejor decidió no volver a pensar en ello. Jamás.

Levantó la vista y desde su cama, en la oscuridad los brillantes ojos de Ramona le respondieron.

―Será mejor que vayamos por Scott y salgamos de aquí.

―¿Estas segura? ¿A dónde han ido todos? ―respondió la otra, con el cabello teñido hecho un lio.

―Yo que sé, mejor que no nos encuentren cuando vengan.

―Pero está aún oscuro ¿y si nos topamos con esos… lobos de nuevo? ¿A dónde iremos? ―Flowers comenzó a calzarse las botas, pero oponiendo tanta resistencia a cada paso del camino que la pelirroja estuvo a nada de preguntarle si tenía una mejor idea.

―A la reserva. Estamos tan cerca que no tardaremos en llegar al Grey Glider y tendremos la luz del sol encima en tan solo unos minutos. ―Kim se ajustó el grueso abrigo de peluche blanco que Graves le regaló y se echó el tirante de su bolsa deportiva sobre el hombro. ―Una vez ahí, puedes olvidarte de trenes, hoteles, carreteras o pueblos. Esa cosa vuela tan rápido que estaremos en Toronto a tiempo antes de que se termine el menú de desayuno de _McDonalds._

―Kim ―la mano de Ramona se posó en el hombro de la baterista.

No le gustaba el tono con lo que lo dijo. No le gustaba que hubiera alargado el hombro para tocarla, como si tratara de detenerla antes de salir de la habitación. Pero menos le gustaba que tratara de forzar otro de esos momentos "de chicas" como si ellas fueran grandes amigas.

―Date prisa, no hay tiempo que perder ―fue la respuesta de la pelirroja apenas volteando la cara hacia ella.

―Espera un poco. Es posible que no estés considerando que el jet de Gideon podría… ya no estar en condiciones de volar ―comenzó la repartidora, tratando de que el tono de su voz fuera lo más tranquilizador y conciliador posible. A Kim le sonaba como la voz que usaría un filete crudo para razonar con un tigre. ―Piensa. Está literalmente en mitad del bosque. No has sabido nada de Gideon en una semana. ¿No te suena como que pudo tener un accidente?

―Por bien tuyo y de Scott, espero que no. Sería un muy largo viaje de vuelta a casa ―concluyó la baterista, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

Una hora después, las chicas junto con Scott que apenas si cojeaba pues la herida de su pierna tenia muchísimo mejor aspecto que el dia anterior, avanzaban por el bosque, rodeados por altos arboles de gruesos troncos y raíces nudosas que cubrían todo el terreno. Los rayos del sol habían comenzado ya a filtrarse entre las hojas, pintando el bosque helado de infinidad de brillantes colores. Conforme avanzaban, no sin dificultad por el terreno salvaje, un poco fatigados veían el vapor de su aliento materializarse ante sus ojos.

―Solo digo que será mejor que tengan cuidado cuando estén alrededor mío ―les decía Pilgrim, dándole talvez demasiado dramatismo a su voz ―no sabemos cuándo sea la próxima luna llena y después de lo sucedido ayer, odiaría transformarme en un monstruo y hacerles daño.

―Dos cosas, Scott ―lo interrumpió Kim, mirando alternadamente al paisaje natural frente a ella y a la pantalla de su teléfono celular que rastreaba permanentemente la localización del jet de G-man ―primera, por imposible que parezca, la ciencia moderna a avanzado al grado de que la gente hoy día es capaz de saber con exactitud cuándo es la próxima luna llena. Es natural que no lo sepas, este nivel de avance tecnológico vanguardista tiene apenas unos cuantos milenios de haber sido desarrollado.

»Y segunda, espero no tener que recordarte que pasé muy buena parte de mi adolescencia contigo. Difícilmente encontrarías una manera de hacerme más daño que eso, aun si te convirtieras en un hombre lobo, en un vampiro o en Godzilla.

Sin dar oportunidad a replica, la pelirroja echó a correr ágilmente entre los árboles, con la destreza de una gacela. Ramona y Scott fueron tras ella y con la respiración agitada la alcanzaron justo en un claro, cerca de un pequeño barranco en que un riachuelo canturreaba descendiendo en un sendero escalonado. En la distancia, las nevadas montañas decoraban el horizonte y la línea de tupido verde oscuro de las coníferas abarcaba todo alrededor hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Pero ahí frente a ellos, a unos escasos metros de distancia en el centro del claro, cuyo diámetro era apenas del tamaño de un helipuerto, se encontraba un vehículo que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Una ancha cabina de forma puntiaguda con varios cristales amplios y largos que permitían ver hacia el interior un par de cómodas sillas frente un complicado panel de control. Un par de alas extendidas, cortas pero anchas, parecían estar articuladas además de estar perforadas, cada una con lo que parecía un enorme ventilador en el centro. La cola de la nave era poco más que un par de aletas que se unían con el resto del cuerpo de manera diagonal.

Era grande, era gris y la insignia de las tres "G" en forma de triángulo apuntando al suelo la decoraban en un costado.

Kim se adelantó, mirando el Grey Glider desde todos los ángulos y, por la gran cantidad de ramas, hojas y estiércol de ave que lo cubría, parecía obvio que Graves no lo había movido de ese sitio en días. Él tampoco parecía estar cerca.

―Ahí tienes el avión, Kim. ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Ramona al verla pensativa.

―Debemos revisarlo. Buscar pistas. Talvez Gideon dejó un reporte o una bitácora, algo que nos diga que estúpida idea se le metió en la cabeza y a donde exactamente se fue.

Esa idea surgió de pronto en la mente de la pelirroja que, como buena parte de aquel viaje, había estado improvisando conforme a cada situación. Después de todo, Graves era el de los planes, era él quien organizaba cada hora del día con anticipación como si padeciera una suerte de alergia a los imprevistos.

Entonces, el sonido de crujir de una rama acompañado de un gruñido.

―Ahm… ¿chicas? ―Tras ellas, Scott quiso llamar su atención con el miedo claramente reflejado en la voz.

Al girarse, se toparon con que lo que tanto habían temido las había alcanzado. En los lindes del bosque que rodeaba aquel claro, las miradas feroces y afilados dientes de una decena de peludos lobos los observaban amenazantes.

―Ahí está de nuevo el comité de bienvenida. ¿Tienes tu plata contigo, Kim? ―dijo Ramona preparándose para la pelea.

―No salgo de casa sin ella ―las manos veloces de Kim desenfundaron las brillantes baquetas metálicas y comenzó a hacerlas girar en sus manos con pericia.

Uno de los lobos debió escucharlas o por lo menos notó bajo la luz del sol el brillo plateado de las armas de Kim, pues la bestia se alteró ladrando enfurecida para después hacer algo que ninguno de los tres esperaba.

 _El lobo se puso de pie_. Pero al hacerlo, no quedó erguido como un cómico y divertido lobo bípedo de caricaturas, sino que creció enormemente, adquiriendo un cuerpo fornido de largos y musculosos brazos, cada uno terminado en una garra de cinco dedos y afiladísimas uñas; cubierto todo por un largo y sucio pelaje castaño y coronado por una fiera cabeza lupina, de orejas puntiagudas, ojos brillantes y salvajes, y un largo hocico babeante bordeado de dientes.

Aquella monstruosidad debía medir poco más de tres metros y resopló lanzando vapor de la nariz como una locomotora antes de lanzar un largo y feroz aullido.

Kim frunció el ceño, siguiendo el crecimiento de la creatura con los ojos, mientras que Scott dejó caer la quijada libremente y los ojos de Ramona se abrían como platos y la pesada hacha de piedra le resbalaba de las manos hasta el suelo.

―Al Glider… ¡Ya! ―gritó Kim sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bestia.

Siendo la más cercana a la nave, Ramona se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces y trató de abrir la puerta sin ningún éxito.

―Déjenmelo a mí, ―gritó entonces Scott poniéndose entre la creatura y sus amigas ―¡yo también voy a transformarme!

Y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Pilgrim comenzó a sacudirse y contorsionarse erráticamente, gruñendo y gritando, revolviéndose el ya despeinado cabello para luego enseñar los dientes salvajemente.

Pero eso fue todo. No hubo garras, orejas o cola. Nada. Seguía siendo el mismo Scott Pilgrim de siempre.

―Scott, estaba segura de que nunca en la vida harías que me sintiera más avergonzada de ti de lo habitual, pero hoy acabas de superar mis expectativas. Felicidades. ―lo hizo a un lado Kim, antes de que la creatura comenzara a avanzar hacia ellos y lo enfrentó cruzando las baquetas frente a su cara.

Mientras, los golpes que Ramona aplicaba sobre el metal de la puerta era cada vez más sonoros, luego, se tomó de lo que pensó debía ser una manija y aferrándose a ella con toda su fuerza, trató de abrirla haciendo palanca con sus dos piernas hasta fatigarse. Parecía no estar poniendo atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sino concentrada solamente en ponerse a salvo cuanto antes.

―Wow, wow, wow. Un segundo por favor. No hay necesidad alguna de esto. ―de la nada, la vocecilla de un jovencito se escuchó en el claro.

Inmediatamente y _como si hubiese surgido de la nada_ , un chico como de unos trece años, delgado, de tez morena, y usando una enorme playera de manga larga, gorra de baseball y un deteriorado pantalón de mezclilla se adelantó, parándose entre Kimberly y el monstruo que estaban a punto de colisionar en una batalla épica.

Sorpresivamente, el monstruo detuvo su carrera de inmediato, quedando inusualmente tranquilo y fue solo el tremendo desconcierto que este suceso le causó lo que hizo a la pelirroja detenerse también.

―Hey, tranquilo, hombre, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―susurró luego el muchacho hacia la bestia, que aun con su porte amenazante, parecía un poco compungido de que lo amonestaran.

―Tiene plata… ―respondió la creatura en una voz gutural y profunda para sorpresa de Kim, Scott y Ramona.

―Lo sé. Ya vi, pero no te ha hecho nada y talvez logremos que se larguen de aquí en una pieza ¿ok? No quieres otro equipo de búsqueda deambulando por el bosque durante semanas reuniendo los pedazos de alguien como un rompecabezas, ¿cierto? ―le habló serenamente el chico a lo que la creatura retrocedió asintiendo y cuando se agazapó, volvió a su forma en que parecía un lobo común y corriente. Luego, el adolescente se volvió hacia Kim y lo más diplomáticamente que pudo añadió:

―No es buena idea que esté aquí. Será mejor que se marchen y dejen todo como está ―y levantando la mirada habló a Ramona que estaba a punto de intentar abrir la ventana del Grey Glider con una roca grande ―Esa cosa tiene dueño, por cierto.

―Lo sabemos ―llamó su atención Kim, mostrándole su teléfono donde se veía el programa de rastreo con el punto rojo pulsando en la ubicación del jet ―De hecho, es al dueño a quien vinimos a buscar.

―Oh… así que… ustedes vienen con él. ―el muchacho de la gorra alargaba las silabas al decirlo como si tratara de ganar tiempo para pensar al hacerlo. ―Y tienes un _smartphone,_ que genial. Yo también. ¿Intercambiamos números?

Metió la mano al bolsillo para luego sacarla y presumirle a Kim un viejo y desgastado _blackberry_ cuyas teclas se habían despintado tiempo atrás.

La respuesta de Kim fue seca, pero lo bastante directa para dejar en claro lo que quería y lo que estaba dispuesta a dar a cambio.

―No vine a socializar, niño. Estoy buscando a quien llegó en ese jet y tú pareces saber dónde está. Si me lo dices, nos iremos cuanto antes y dejaremos a ti y a tus amigos del bosque en paz para que puedan volver a engañar a niñas vestidas de rojo disfrazándose como sus abuelas o lo que sea que hagan por aquí, ¿está bien?

―Esa es la cuestión, no sé dónde está ―respondió el chico, haciendo pucheros infantilmente y juntando las manos detrás de la cabeza luego ―pero puedo llevarlos con quien sí sabe.

El jovencito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia lo profundo del bosque mientras los lobos lo seguían de cerca mansamente. Kim y Scott se acercaron a Ramona y la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo luego de que cayera fatigada al suelo al notar que no podía abrir la puerta del Grey Glider.

―Lo siento. Olvide decirte que las cerraduras son aprueba de exnovias.

―¿Estás segura que deberíamos confiar en él? ―respondió Ramona ignorando por completo el comentario de Kim ―podrían estar llevándonos a una trampa.

―Lo sé, pero si acaso intentan algo gracioso, usaré mi celular para hacer explotar el reactor del jet vía remota enviando la mitad de su bosque de vuelta a la prehistoria.

―¿Puedes hacer eso?

―No. Pero no se los digas.

Caminaron a cierta distancia de la manada de lobos y el chico, internándose en lo profundo del bosque donde el tupido follaje de los arboles impedía el acceso libre de la luz del sol. Su joven guía transitaba sin problemas por el terreno difícil, intercambiando de vez en cuando algunas palabras con los caninos de su sequito y en más de una ocasión a Kim le dio la impresión de escuchar que estos respondían igualmente en inglés.

Después de caminar talvez media hora, llegaron a un nuevo claro frente a la abertura de una cueva. Entre los troncos de los árboles, alcanzaron a distinguir lo que parecían ser chozas y tipis, rusticas viviendas características de los nativos americanos. En la boca de la caverna había varios troncos distribuidos alrededor de una incipiente fogata.

El niño de la gorra les pidió que esperaran a cierta distancia y se adelantó hacia la hoguera cerca de la cual la figura encorvada de un anciano esperaba pacientemente. Al mirar alrededor, los tres amigos pudieron notar como eran observados por figuras escondidas entre los arbustos o desde el resguardo de las viviendas. Sus miradas se veían inhumanas y brillantes como los ojos de fieros depredadores acechándoles en el follaje, pero al moverse o caminar, demostraban que aquellas penetrantes miradas pertenecían a seres humanos. O por lo menos tenían forma humana.

―Nuestro anciano los verá ahora. ―les informó el chico después de regresar y ellos lo siguieron junto a la fogata.

En ella, un hombre anciano de piel morena les esperaba, vistiendo un atuendo típico de una tribu nativa, con una larga túnica de pieles cosidas, collares decorados de piedrecillas y cuentas de colores y un sencillo tocado con una pluma en la cabeza canosa.

―Bienvenida a sea la manada del _Hombre-que-brilla_ ―habló el viejo no sin cierto acento muy marcado ―Yo soy _Caza-como-el-Aguila_ , anciano de este clan.

―Agradecemos su hospitalidad, creo ―señaló Kim, mirando alrededor donde las siluetas quietas pero atentas de una veintena de lobos los rodeaban entre los arboles ―No deseamos abusar de su amabilidad, solo queremos saber, ¿dónde está el dueño del jet que aterrizó en sus tierras?

El hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego, esbozó una sonrisa, divertido.

―¿Es esa la primera pregunta que le viene a la mente?

―La única de la que quisiera conocer la respuesta, sí. ¿Esta él aquí?

―¿No le interesa saber quiénes somos y la razón de las maravillas que contemplaron antes?

―¿Qué hay que saber? Nativos en una reserva. Algunos abren casinos, otros son hombres lobo como ustedes. ―dijo Kim restándole importancia sabiendo que detrás de tanta diplomacia aquel era un juego de intimidación que no se permitiría perder ―Es interesante para un documental de _NatGeo_ , pero no para mí. No se ofenda pero solo quiero saber dónde está el dueño del jet.

―Hombres lobo… así nos llaman los homínidos como ustedes, sí. Tenía años sin escuchar esas palabras ―el viejo, Caza-como-el-Aguila, la miró de frente y en sus ojos brilló ese mismo instinto bestial que en el resto de los lobos que había visto ―Nosotros nos hacemos llamar _Garou_. Somos los defensores de la Madre Tierra.

―Qué bueno. Es hermoso. Ahora, si no le molesta, quisiera que dejara de ignorar mis preguntas y me dijera donde está la persona que he venido a buscar. ―se adelantó ella hasta el fuego, mirando al anciano fijamente con el enfado grabado en los ojos.

―Desde luego. ―sonrió el viejo jefe indio ―Quería comprobar aquello que me dijo mi nieto sobre ustedes. Con semejante _fuerza de voluntad_ , es obvio porque es usted inmune al _delirio_ , señorita.

»Está bien. No se impaciente. Le diré ahora lo que quiere saber. ―continuó el anciano poniéndose de pie. Lentamente, el resto de los lobos se acercaron a la fogata, quedando en plena vista, como si quisieran estar presentes para escuchar el relato ―La leyenda del Hombre-que-brilla llegó a nuestros oídos hace más de diez años en boca de _los Caminantes_. Los rumores hablaban de un simple mortal que era capaz de entrar en la _umbra…_

―Es el nombre que le damos al mundo de los espíritus ―les aclaró el chico de la gorra que estaba también ahí cuando, por la incertidumbre grabada en la cara de Scott era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que le hablaban. ―es como un reflejo oscuro de este mundo, pero en él, los sueños y temores de la gente se hacen realidad y los espíritus deambulan libremente y sin restricción.

En la mente de Kim, no fue difícil entender que el paralelismo era demasiado para ser coincidencia. Si el Hombre-que-brilla debía ser Gideon, el mundo alterno al que se transportaba, esta umbra, no podía ser otra cosa que el subespacio. Caza-como-el-Águila continuó:

―Y aunque no sabíamos de sus intenciones o sus designios, sabíamos que un personaje tan particularmente inusual debía ser tratado con cuidado, de manera que cuando se presentó, hace siete noches en su enorme canoa voladora, nos presentamos con él e indagamos sobre lo que había venido a hacer. Después de todo, poco o nada podíamos hacer para detenerlo, no si como decían las leyendas, en verdad era capaz _de caminar de lado…_

―Así le decimos al acto de entrar en la umbra ―completó el nieto del jefe cuando Scott volteo a mirarlo con las dudas reflejadas en el rostro.

―Lamentablemente, no nos escuchó y me temo que su necedad lo haya llevado a quedar cautivo tras las paredes de la infame Casa de la Vieja Tormenta. ―concluyó el abuelo con resignación.

―Espere, espere. ¿Qué casa es esta y porque es infame o que tendría que ir a hacer Gideon ahí? ―preguntó Kim de pronto, no sabiendo si se había perdido sin querer una parte del relato.

―El pueblo de Bruit d'etoile, donde nuestros exploradores los encontraron la noche anterior y trataron de advertirles que no entraran, es un lugar maldito y la Casa la Vieja Tormenta es el lugar más maldito de todo el pueblo. ―respondió el jefe cruzando los brazos.

―¿Advertirnos? ¿A eso llaman advertencia? ―se levantó de golpe Scott del tronco cercano en el que se había sentado y subiéndose el pantalón sobre el tobillo les mostró su herida casi sanada ―Me mordieron, ahora su maldición ha caído sobre mí. ¿Cómo esperan que viva ahora el resto de mi vida?

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál maldición? ―intervino de nuevo el niño, al ver que su abuelo fruncia el ceño fuertemente ante el sobresalto de Pilgrim ―Si, te hice algunos rasguños, pero fue porque ustedes se estaban acercando mucho al pueblo y tratábamos de evitar que llegaran y se pusieran en peligro. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ¿Una barricada de lobos con letreros de protesta frente a la entrada del pueblo? Nosotros también tenemos que mantenernos a salvo. Esa gente está loca.

―¿Entonces no voy a convertirme en hombre lobo?

― _Pffff_ , claro que no. ―reprimió una carcajada el nieto del jefe ―Nadie _se convierte_ en hombre lobo. Se nace siéndolo o no se es. La Madre Tierra no elige a cualquiera.

―Hace siglos, uno de nuestros valerosos ancestros encerró a una antigua entidad oscura en la umbra, en el lugar donde ahora se levanta la siniestra Casa de la Vieja Tormenta. ―siguió relatando el viejo ―Este sitio quedo maldito como consecuencia y nuestro clan se formó para vigilar que ese ser jamás pudiera escapar. Lamentablemente, las personas que fundaron hace seis generaciones el pueblo de Bruit d'etoile parecen haber hecho una especie de pacto con el monstruo y le rinden culto a cambio de sus oscuros dones. Ningún extranjero está a salvo en el pueblo. No si, por error o con intención, descubre su secreto.

―Y… ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con Gideon? ―Kim, que sintió por un momento que estaba logrando llegar a algún lado, comenzaba a hundirse en la desesperanza de estar escuchando gente divagando de manera estúpida nuevamente, quiso volver a traer el tema a donde debía estar.

―El Hombre-que-brilla deseaba desentrañar los secretos del pueblo. Vino aquí con ese propósito y cumplimos con nuestro deber al advertirle del peligro. En otros tiempos, lo hubiéramos desmembrado, pero no deseábamos manchar nuestro bosque con la sangre de otro extraño. ―respondió sereno el jefe.

Kim reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa al pensar para sí que, de haber intentado hacerle daño, los hombres lobo habrían descubierto tarde o temprano y por la mala que no de cualquiera se hacen leyendas, no cualquier ser humano común y corriente pasa por la umbra y, entre los Garou, no le llaman a Gideon el Hombre-que-brilla con una mezcla de consternación y respeto por nada.

―Es posible que ahora esté muerto… o algo peor. ―con aire sombrío terminó su relato agregando ―Si cometió el error de intentar entrar en la umbra dentro de los perímetros de la Vieja Tormenta, debió toparse cara a cara con la entidad. No hay forma de que escapara de ello, y si la gente del pueblo logró capturarlo, es posible que sepan que pueden traer a su malvado maestro oscuro de vuelta a este mundo usándolo a él como puerta. Esa es la consecuencia de ser posiblemente el único homínido vivo con el poder de atravesar la _sombra de terciopelo._

―El subespacio, Scott, se refiere al subespacio ―lo atajó Kim antes de que Pilgrim volteara nuevamente a mirar al nieto del jefe con cara de idiota. ―Todo, la umbra, caminar de lado, la sombra de terciopelo, todas son formas de referirse al subespacio.

―Ahora lo saben. ―asintió el anciano afirmativamente ―Como a él, no les impediremos ir, pero tampoco haremos nada si deciden arriesgar sus vidas en ese lugar. Como guardianes, cumplimos con advertirles del peligro.

―Y tal como él, no vamos a detenernos aquí estando tan cerca, ¿verdad chicos? ―dio un paso adelante Kim llena de decisión, esperanzada en el fondo por tener una nueva pista cuando la anterior parecía haberse vuelto un callejón sin salida.

Ante la pregunta, Scott y Ramona se volvieron a mirar el uno al otro. Flowers parecía un tanto resignada, seguramente solo quería encontrar a Gideon de una vez, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca, o eso pensó Scott.

Por su parte, Pilgrim parecía en extremo fatigado, como si lo único que deseara fuera terminar aquel viaje de una vez y volver con Kim a casa a salvo, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Ramona.

Ambos asintieron luego de un momento y ya todo estaba dicho.

―Bien, si tal es el caso, mi nieto _Musgo-en-las-Garras_ les mostrará el camino. ―indicó el jefe.

Como respuesta, el jovencito se tapó la cara, avergonzado usando su gorra y ahora fue Scott quien reprimió una carcajada infantil cubriéndose la boca con las manos.


	7. Boleto de Salida

**7.** _Boleto de Salida_

Una sombra encapuchada, envuelta en una vieja y desgarrada gabardina se coló escaleras abajo, andando con pies ligeros a pesar de estar calzados en pesadas botas altas de cuero negras. Su figura delgada y pequeña a comparación del resto de los sujetos corpulentos que transitaban por los pasillos inferiores de la Casa de la Vieja Tormenta se escurrió con presteza sin llamar demasiado la atención. No había porque, ya la conocían.

Tomó un cuenco y un vaso que llenó con la leche frescas de una jarra. Se apoderó de una grande rebanada de queso, casi haciendo piruetas al evadir el tránsito de los trabajadores de la cocina que, pesados y torpes, se movían como si nada pudiera interponerse en su camino. Nadie notó siquiera su presencia, ya por lo atolondrado de aquellos gigantones, ya porque ella fuera sumamente hábil en no hacerse notar.

Divisó de lejos una canasta, se desplazó hasta allá y, dejando sobre una mesa cercana la comida que había recolectado estiró su brazo para alcanzar una media hogaza de pan. Sus dedos delgados y pálidos se cerraron sobre la pieza, al tiempo que una enorme manaza, oscura, tosca y enorme, la atrapó a ella por la muñeca.

―Será mejor que me sueltes, no tengo planes de perder _también_ este brazo ― dijo la encapuchada sin levantar la mirada a ver siquiera a quien la había interceptado.

―¿A… don-de…? ―trató de articular el otro con una voz antinaturalmente lenta y grave.

―¿Cómo que a dónde? ¿Olvidaste lo que hacemos aquí y quien nos visita? Él necesita comer, ¿entiendes? El ritual no funcionará si sólo muere de hambre. ―la voz femenina se alzó conflictiva entonces y debajo de la capucha relumbraron un par de cristales redondos sobre dos ojos agudos ―¿Sabes qué? Hazme él día. Dejemos morir al prisionero mejor. Le diré a _Ruth_ que todo lo que sus ancestros hicieron se fue al garete solo porque no quisiste darme pan. Entonces talvez en lugar de cocinarla, seas tú quien sea la cena mañana.

El enorme cocinero resopló y soltó el delgado brazo de la otra con la presteza de quien suelta algo caliente. La mujer arrebató el pan y colocándolo junto al queso en el plato, lo tomó todo en su único brazo y salió tal como vino, escaleras arriba.

Sería una mentira decir que, aunque lidiar con esos torpes y amodorrados monstruos era para ella un fastidio, desde hace una semana lo hacía con mucho más entusiasmo y alegría. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta ni para ella misma, menos con esas palabras tan cursis, pero lo cierto es que la llegada de _ese tipo_ le había devuelto completamente la esperanza.

La esperanza de salir de ahí, la esperanza de ser libre y olvidarse que puso un pie alguna vez en aquella pesadilla.

Recorrió los pasillos con un ligero trote, dando la vuelta junto al atrio para encaminarse a las escaleras de caracol, directo al ala que servía como calabozo. Y ahí, tras una pesada puerta de metal montada en paredes de roca toscamente tallada, con ambos brazos atados sobre la cabeza y los pies metidos en un rustico cepo, estaba la única cara en todo el mundo que le dio gusto ver, aun cuando jamás, ni en sus sueños más psicodélicos hubiera imaginado encontrarlo en aquel olvidado rincón del mundo:

Gideon Gordon Graves, ingenio musical, genio del armamento emocional, magnate, supervillano, murió y había vuelto a la vida. _¡Aleluya!_

Ah, sí, y ahora era el prisionero de un maniático culto de pueblerinos palurdos en un distante bosque olvidado de Dios. Pero esos eran meros detalles.

La puerta se abrió, la figura encapuchada entró, la puerta se cerró tras ella y la llave giró varias veces. Las botas negras anduvieron el suelo de piedra, acortando la distancia hasta donde G-man se encontraba con la ropa echa un desastre y la cabeza despeinada caída sobre el pecho.

―Buenos días ―canturreó la recién llegada, dejando el cuenco con el vaso de leche, el queso y el pan sobre el suelo, metiendo su único brazo entre sus bolsillos y rebuscando, encontró los anteojos de montura cuadrada de G-man, para luego ponérselos con cuidado sobre la cara ―hora del almuerzo. Te traje leche, lamentablemente, no hay nada más fuerte en todo el lugar.

Antes de acercarle el alimento, la chica trató de apartarle los oscuros mechones de largo cabello negro que le escondían el rostro a Graves.

Al sentir el tacto, en un movimiento brusco, Gideon movió la cara hacia un lado alejándola de ella.

―Ay, por Dios santo, G-man. ¿Vas a regresar a tu farsa del _super-badass_ otra vez? ¿Por qué no me haces las cosas más fáciles y solo te comes la comida como lo hiciste ayer? ―ella se irguió, se llevó la mano sobre la cabeza acomodándose su propio cabello oscuro y la capucha se cayó revelando una cara conocida.

Lentes de montura redonda, piel rosada, expresión de pocos amigos. Gideon la conocía como Lynette Guycott y el único trato que habían tenido en su vida fue a nivel profesional luego de que _Clash at Demonhead_ firmaran su contrato con Industrias Graves.

Varios meses antes, en Toronto, la tragedia de Lynette sucedió.

Ella no lo consideraba así, pero uno podría suponer que dado el temperamento de Envy, cuyo ego solo había ido en ascenso gracias al aumento exponencial de la popularidad de la banda bajo la tutela de G-man, al acercarse a Todd, Lynnette solo estaba firmando su propia sentencia.

En realidad, todo comenzó bastante antes de la batalla con Scott Pilgrim.

Comenzaron discretos. Con meros flirteos vagos e insinuaciones juguetonas, siempre a espaldas de Envy que pasaba más tiempo en salones de belleza que en los ensayos, se tomaban cada vez más libertades, acercándose cada vez más al otro, sin admitir sus intenciones pero con todos los deseos implícitos. Luego, como si se desafiaran el uno al otro para ver quien se acobardaba primero, comenzaron a hacer avances cada vez más atrevidos.

Mirarse a los ojos de cerca, jugar con el cabello del otro, poner sus manos encima. Todd quiso enseñarle a tocar el bajo a Lynette una tarde y la abrazó por detrás descaradamente, según él para mostrarle como debía colocar sus manos sobre el instrumento. Luego sentarse uno al lado del otro abrazados, mensajearse hasta altas horas de la noche, besarse y separarse pronto para estudiar con detenimiento la reacción del otro.

Una tarde después del ensayo que Envy debía salir para una sesión de fotos para una revista de moda, (que no incluía al resto de la banda pues aunque ellos también sabían lucir bien, ninguno de ellos estaba al nivel de Envy) ambos se quedaron el resto de la tarde mirando películas y Lynette no pidió permiso ni se disculpó por pasársela acostada todo el tiempo sobre el regazo de Todd.

Claro, Lynette era solo la baterista del grupo, sin compromisos ni relaciones y en su mente, nada tenía que perder. Y para Todd… nadie sabe exactamente que transitaba por su mente libre de suero y grumos, pero lo cierto es que siempre fue como un niño travieso, pensando que solo está mal hacer las cosas si te atrapan en el acto. Si no, siempre puedes negarlo.

Y aún a pesar de que ambos reconocían que las consecuencias de sus actos podían escalar hasta proporciones desastrosas, a Lynette le importó poco y Todd seguía imaginándose infantilmente que Envy lo amaba demasiado para botarlo por un mero jugueteo ocasional

Pero las consecuencias no llegaban y los dos tortolos se confiaron. Para cuando su presentación en Toronto llegó Todd y Lynette no solo habían estado juntos varias veces, sino que se demostraban afecto de manera descarada en público, solo fingiendo cuando Envy estaba presente y los miraba directamente. Ingram llegaba a ser tan obtuso que mientras su novia lo miraba, actuaba como si Lynette no existiera siquiera y la baterista de cabello negro era tan descarada que tan pronto Envy le daba la espalda, lanzaba juguetones besos en dirección del bajista vegano.

Tan distraída parecía tener a Envy toda la situación del encuentro con Pilgrim que Guycott parecía querer aprovechar cada momento posible para tomar a Todd y desaparecer de la vista del mundo a un lugar más privado. Aun cuando toda la gira de Clash fue interrumpida en realidad con el propósito de cumplir con el malévolo y complicado plan de Gideon (que involucraba a Envy solo de manera accesoria y circunstancial, para "remover el tapete de Pilgrim", pero que tenía a Todd Ingram como pieza central por haber sido novio de Ramona) bastó un leve resbalón para que aquello que tan discretamente se desarrolló durante meses llegara a una anticlimática conclusión.

Ingram salió del baño ajustándose la cremallera (y usando, sin saberlo, las pantaletas de Lynette como sombrero improvisado) y se había vuelto tan cínico o tenía una mente tan increíblemente simple, que no comprendió porque la mirada furibunda de Envy Adamas lo perforaba como un rayo láser sobre un pedazo de queso.

Se quedó parado demasiado tiempo, y detrás de él salió Guycott, chocando con la corpulencia del bajista, solo para ser objeto de la ira descontrolada de la vocalista de la banda. Y, como lo había proyectado desde el comienzo, ella se desentendería de todo. No tenía necesidad de nada, porque nada tenía valor para ella más allá de la emoción y el disfrute inmediato que le reportaba. No tenía que sufrir a Envy, sus rabietas y sus dramas, ni siquiera echaría de menos a Todd una vez que, vuelta loca de despecho, Envy lo botara. Para ella solo tenía valor si era el novio de Envy, sentir que era más que ella por robarle la atención de su propio novio aun cuando ella era la grande y fabulosa Envy Adams.

Eso era lo único que a Lynette Guycott emocionaba y habiendo desaparecido, nada de interés quedaba ahí. Todos sabemos que pasó después. Juntó sus manos preparando la técnica de teleprotación, sin dar explicaciones, sin pedir disculpas. No era su estilo. A manera de despedida les gritó "Sayonara idiotas" y con un destelló de luz, rápido y fugaz como el flash de una cámara, desapareció.

Pero no se fue en limpio. Usando el mazo de Ramona que tenía a la mano, Envy le conectó un golpe asombroso directamente en el codo biónico a Lynette. Ya fuera la furia de la vocalista o lo apresurado que realizó su técnica o que el arma de Flowers tenía un bonus de daño +2 al golpear chicas, pero el resultado fue peor de lo que Guycott anticipó.

Al caer al suelo, desorientada y embargada por un supremo malestar producto de haber realizado su desaparición sin antes fijar en su mente un punto de destino concreto sino deseando sólo alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, la sensación que la saturó, bloqueando todo lo demás, fue el dolor intenso y repentino de tener arrancada su prótesis robótica de las terminales artificiales conectadas a su sistema nervioso.

Y luego, la desesperación, el desamparo. La oscuridad la rodeó y ella pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de su yerro luego de que, habiendo espantado a todas las aves de un kilómetro a la redonda, sus ojos brillaron como los de una fiera tras los cristales redondos de sus anteojos, pero ya no con furia, sino con miedo.

Pues si no poseía dos manos, no sería capaz de conjurar su técnica nuevamente, y estaba varada en sólo Dios sabe dónde.

Deambuló como pudo por el helado bosque canadiense sin saber dónde estaba siquiera. Sabía que su técnica de teleportación sólo podía moverla a través del espacio (es decir, que no se encontraba en la época de los peregrinos ni ningún _shenanigan_ parecido) pero dado que el 90%, o algo así, del territorio canadiense estaba cubierto por bosques, no había manera alguna de saber dónde estaba. Para acabar de fastidiar, su celular se estaba quedando sin batería, no había llevado consigo nada de comer… y ya sólo tenía un brazo.

Sin mencionar que conforme la noche iba envejeciendo, las sombras entre los arboles parecían cobrar una especie de espesa sustancia. Algo parecía moverse, escurrir, caer, gotear por los troncos y entre las ramas. En su mente incrédula y mordaz, Lynette trató de tranquilizarse, pensando que tan solo era su miedo, jugándole bromas con su percepción.

Pero no pasarían un par de horas, antes que comenzara a escuchar susurros extraños en la parte trasera de su cabeza, de ver extrañas masas amorfas moviéndose por el suelo, pesadamente, juntándose, reuniéndose, elevándose hacia el cielo, devorando animales a su paso, dejándolos solo en los huesos.

No supo cómo, pero en algún punto comenzó a gritar histérica por la campiña, asistida por fantasmales luces que se quemaban en la distancia como las antorchas de un antiguo culto extraviado. Debió tropezarse y caer inconsciente. Tuvo toda la suerte del mundo de que con sus gritos llamara la atención de la gente del pueblo y que un pequeño grupo de búsqueda saliera a investigar y la encontraran, pues de haberse quedado a la intemperie durante la madrugada, lo único que hubieran recuperado a la mañana siguiente hubiera sido su cadáver congelado.

La gente de Bruit d'etoile no son para nada hospitalarios, pero algo en su proceder rayaba en lo paranoico. Temían dejar ir a alguien que hubiese visto algo que no debiera en los terrenos cercanos al pueblo, sobre todo porque habían escuchado gritar a esta chica forastera en dirección del camino bajo que sube de la Casa de la Vieja Tormenta.

Ella en realidad no había visto nada, pero no había nada en realidad que ver. Por el estado de sus nervios cuando despertó, la gente que la examinaba con ojos distantes (especialmente esa insufrible tipa de cabello rubio platinado y piel tan pálida que parecía casi transparente) parecía haber decidido que no era muy buena idea "solo dejarla ir". Lynette no era tonta, y entendió rápidamente que estas personas estaban deliberando seriamente dejarla donde la encontraron, esta vez, atada de manos y con algún incentivo en los bolsillos para los osos, de manera que trató de hacer lo que estaba acostumbrada cuando necesitaba congraciarse con alguien.

Buscar la manera de volverse útil.

Fue así como, enumerándoles las muchas habilidades de las que disponía, llegó a captar la atención de sus captores-anfitriones al mencionar que era una magnifica baterista. Claro, tuvo que demostrarlo, sobre todo por el hecho de que a faltaba de un brazo pero tan pronto le extendieron el tambor, no había duda que aquello en la cabeza que le permitía a Guycott marcar el ritmo sin perder una sola nota ni salirse del tiempo, no lo perdió junto con su implante.

De esa manera, con el paso del tiempo, su actitud discreta y a veces complaciente (pero siempre convenenciera) consiguió ganarse en parte la confianza de la gente del pueblo, le dejaron quedarse en la posada a cambio de que dirigiera las procesiones cada mañana, marcando con su tambor el ritmo.

―Un momento, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué hiciste? ―inquirió G-man, sentado sobre el suelo con los brazos sujetos sobre la cabeza.

―¿Dónde?

―Tu cabello. ―la miró de reojo, con sospechas. ―Lo peinaste ¿Por qué?

―Ah, te diste cuenta. ―sonrió ella halagada, presumiendo las dos largas coletas negras― Sé que es así como te gusta. Tú mismo me recomendaste este estilo cuando…

―Suficiente ―la interrumpió Graves ―¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Así te atreves de tacharme de farsante?

Ella sonrió entonces maliciosa, dejando que la luz que se colaba por la diminuta ventana relumbrara en los cristales de sus anteojos redondos.

―¿Qué pasa, G-man? ¿Una chica no puede tratar de verse linda sin que la tachen de interesada?

―Tratándose de ti, me temo que no, Guycott. Es por eso que aún bajo contrato, a la gente como tú no hay que darle la espalda.

―Por favor, no me sermonees ―resopló con molestia la baterista de oscura melena ―lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de ti. ¿Me dirás que nunca en la vida has sido infiel?

―¿Quién dijo nada de ser infiel? Me refiero a que deshiciste la banda. ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias de lo que traería cuando quisiste conquistar la fortaleza Ingram por pura diversión mientras su reina estaba ausente?

Ella, sin responder entornó la vista frunciendo el ceño. Si, se arrepentía, pero no por la muerte de Todd o por la furia de Envy. Esa perra se lo tenía merecido, pensaba ella. Se arrepentía por los meses de miserable existencia viviendo enclaustrada en aquella comunidad de dementes. Las cosas que había visto, que había oído, desearía poder olvidarlas pero lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su recién concebida esperanza de poder salir de ahí.

―Vaya, no se te puede engañar, ¿verdad? Supongo que no te volviste multimillonario siendo un tonto. ―dijo ella finalmente, deshaciéndose las coletas ―Me ofrecí a traerte comida, intenté la ruta diplomática, pero quieres hablar en serio, bien, hablemos pues de negocios.

Se agachó, mirándolo. Sus calcetas a rayas estaban repletas de agujeros y bajo la ajada gabardina con la que se cubría del frio aún usaba el vestido negro de tirantes y falda corta que llevaba puesto _aquella_ noche.

―Tú estás frito. ―ella comenzó, sin reservas ni remordimientos ―Vas a morir de todas formas. Te mataran. La sacerdotisa Ruth solo espera que la luna y las estrellas se alineen o alguna de esas ridiculeces para poder sacrificarte a lo que sea que veneren aquí como su dios. Ella dice que cuando mueras, esa cosa te usará como puerta para entrar a este mundo, y ya sea que creas que eso es real o no (yo ya no estoy segura que creer, después de lo que he visto) la demencia de esa maldita loca es real y te partirá por la mitad de todas maneras aunque resulte que nada de lo que creen estas personas exista…

―Existe ―la interrumpió Gideon ―lo vi. En el subespacio. Está encerrado en este mismo sitio, pero del otro lado. Créeme, para mí no es cuestión de fe. Si decimos que esas cosas no son reales, es porque no existen en el mismo plano que nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan… en otro lugar.

―Explícame, entonces, si eres tan sabio, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿A qué viniste a este miserable pedazo de tierra maldita?

―Tampoco me hice multimillonario revelando todos mis secretos ―le sonrió arrogante Gideon y su expresión no demeritó aun estando fatigado y maltratado ―Quieres negociar. Bien. Supongo que a cambio de tu atención y mantenerme con vida, deseas que te ayude a salir de aquí.

― _Bingo._ Tú si sabes de negocios.

―No hay trato.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué…?

―Lo que quiero, es otra cosa. ―acotó entonces G-man ―Sé que la comida me la darán de todos modos, como has dicho, me necesitan muerto, pero no todavía, así que eso no es parte del trato. Lo que quiero es que me mantengas informado. Quiero saber todo lo que puedas descubrir acerca de esta cosa que duerme en el subespacio. Todo. Si pretendemos salir de aquí, será mejor que sepamos como evadirla… o matarla, si las cosas se ponen feas.

―¿Qué hay de Ruth?

―¿Qué hay con ella? Es una humana, simple y mortal… ―se detuvo G-man, para mirar con detenimiento a Lynette ―¿lo es, cierto?

―Creo que sí. Pero los _cornudos…_

―He comido bistecs más grandes que ellos.

―Y luego está el pueblo…

―¿Con quién crees que hablas? No van a detenerme un montón de granjeros con antorchas y horquillas. ―se mofó Graves.

―Bien, entonces tenemos un plan.

―Yo tengo un plan. Haz tu parte y volverás a la civilización volando en primera clase. Pero esta vez, por favor, no te distraigas.

Ella asintió. El silencio se volvió largo e incómodo entre ellos mientras Lynette le alcazaba queso, pan y leche a G-man prisionero. Cuando el almuerzo terminó, la chica se puso de pie, tomando los trastos y se dispuso a salir. Abrió, atravesó el umbral y volvió a cerrar, echando el cerrojo.

―Y aun así, sigues dándole tantas vueltas a la llave al entrar o salir… ―murmuró Gideon desde dentro de la celda.

Ella se paró de puntitas, mirando por la ventanilla con barrotes en la parte superior de la pesada puerta metálica.

―No te ofendas, pero en esta relación, la desconfianza es mutua ―respondió la baterista, distante y fría, para luego guiñarle un ojo y sonreír radiante ―además me rompería el corazón que te fueras sin mí.

Y lanzándole un beso desde afuera, salió trotando escaleras abajo.


	8. Sendero Delirante

**8.** _Sendero Delirante_

El viento peinaba un empinado y poco uniforme pastizal.

El chico nativo a quien su abuelo había llamado Musgo-en-las-Garras, (no sin una implícita y copiosa burla de parte de Scott que se reía todavía al recordarlo) saltaba juguetonamente de piedra en piedra como si se hubiera desafiado a su mismo a no pisar la tierra.

Kim, que venía varios pasos delante de sus amigos, lo alcanzó sin esfuerzo para interrogarlo inmediatamente con muy poca diplomacia.

―¿Crees que podamos ir un poco más rápido, o es que jugar a "el piso es lava" es alguna especie de ritual druídico para encontrar el camino?

―Más rápido. Claro. ―dijo el chico bajando de un pedrusco y poniendo más prisa a su andar, bastante más como si quisiera ver que tan hábiles eran aquellos citadinos para seguirle el paso ―Parece que tienes mucha prisa por llegar, mucha más que tus amigos. ¿Tan importante es para ti encontrar al Hombre-que-brilla?

―¿Tan importante es para ti entrometerte en los asuntos de los turistas?

―No hay mucho más que hacer por aquí. ―resopló el jovencito, sacando su _blackberry_ y jugueteando con él entre sus dedos. ―Sin televisión, electricidad, internet. ¿Has entrado a internet alguna vez? ¿Cómo es?

―Pierde la gracia bastante rápido, créeme. La mayoría de las cosas ahí son menos interesantes de lo que crees.

―¿Sabes que es interesante? Tu amigo Scott. ―le sonrió el niño, acercándose a ella como si le contara una confidencia, pero dándose la vuelta a mirar a la parejita que venía varios metros detrás, señalándolos con el dedo y sin bajar el volumen de su voz, de manera que tanto Ramona como Pilgrim lo escucharon claramente. ―Creo que debe ser _parentela._

―¿Qué soy qué? ―replicó el castaño baterista entonces ―Ven y dímelo aquí en mi cara, _musguito_.

Frunciendo un gesto, el chico volvió a darse la vuelta mirando hacia el frente y continuó hablando en voz alta, encantado de tener la atención de todos como si de su abuelo se tratara.

―No es un insulto. Es un honor. Quiere decir que talvez estas emparentado con hombres lobo. ―continuó acomodándose la gorra ―de otra manera, no serías tú también inmune al delirio.

―Tu abuelo dijo lo mismo de mí, ¿piensas que somos parientes los dos? ―lo miró Kim hacia abajo, esperanzada que si lo hacía hablar más rápido, su guía caminaría más rápido también.

―No. Aunque me han contado historias de hermanos _garou_ con cabellos de fuego ardiente como los tuyos. ―La admiró embelesado el jovencito, luego continuó ―El delirio es un tipo de locura temporal que los humanos sufren cuando miran a un hombre lobo en su forma de combate. El jefe dijo que tú eres inmune porque tienes una excepcional fuerza de voluntad, rara de ver en un simple mortal. Si lo vio en tus ojos debe ser cierto.

»En el caso de tu amigo, claramente es mucho más común que tú en ese sentido, así que supongo que él no sufre delirio porque es pariente de hombres lobo. ―luego, alzando la voz, dijo a Scott como si no lo estuviera escuchando de todas maneras ―¿ningún pariente tuyo ha tenido que aislarse de su familia y desarrollado comportamientos raros entre los trece y los diecisiete?

―Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí, pero creí que eso era normal. Se llama adolescencia, creo. ―respondió el joven, tratando de hacer memoria.

Después de darse un sonoro golpe en la frente con su palma, los ojos de Kim vislumbraron a lo lejos, donde los frondosos pinos volvían a crecer, una reja empalizada y un sendero que descendía perdiéndose entre el forraje. Esperaba que eso condujera a la Vieja Tormenta, porque definitivamente la aterradora casa demoniaca no podía ser peor que esto.

―No sería tan raro. En Canadá hay varios de los nuestros y tenemos familia en muchas partes. Tu amiga de cabello de color limón en cambio, lamentablemente, no es pariente, así que sufrió delirio completo al mirar a mis hermanos cambiar de forma. ―agregó con tono de intriga el niño al final, a lo que Ramona, al escucharlo, se adelantó un poco.

―¿De qué hablas? Eso no es cierto ―dijo.

―¿Que no lo es? Lo vi en tu cara, tan pronto uno de mis hermanos creció, comenzaste a perder los estribos y tocar a la puerta del avión como un pájaro carpintero hambriento ―se rio el chiquillo al ver el enfado reflejado en el rostro de la chica, como si hubiera contado una broma graciosa.

―No, no es así. ―intentó racionalizarlo Ramona ―Fue el plan de Kim, ella dijo todos al jet y yo estaba tratando de abrirlo.

―Lo que no pudiste, aunque las instrucciones para hacerlo estaban impresas en la puerta, creo. ―añadió Scott todavía pensativo, para luego ser fulminado por una mirada furiosa de su novia.

―¡Ya lo ves! Estás tratando de darle explicaciones, eso es claro síntoma de delirio. Dentro de unos pocos días habrás olvidado siquiera que viste a uno de nosotros. Gracias a eso, es que nuestra existencia sigue siendo un secreto. ―Musgo-en-las-Garras se dio importancia al pronunciar esa última frase moviendo las manos teatralmente.

―A eso, o a que son tan encantadores que nadie quiere venir a visitarlos ―dijo Kim haciendo a su guía hacer un nuevo puchero.

Ramona no parecía para nada contenta con aquella plática. No podía creer que realmente hubiera perdido el control al ver a esa creatura, y una parte de ella en efecto sentía que su encuentro en el bosque cerca del jet era demasiado borrosa en su mente como para recordarla con claridad. No le gustaba, porque sentía que era como si le dijeran que había sido cobarde y para ella, que se consideraba alguien muy valiente, era una ofensa grave.

―Está bien ―dijo Scott, acercándose poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, tratando de animarla con una sonrisa ―si algo como eso vuele a suceder, Kim y yo estaremos aquí, cuidaremos de ti.

Increíblemente, eso no la hizo sentir mejor para nada y la repartidora ninja se adelantó molesta sin responder nada apartando su hombro de la mano de Scott.

Finalmente sus pies los llevaron justo sobre una pequeña colina coronada de pasto alto que dominaba a unos pasos del cerco de madera ajada que los separaba del sendero rustico. El viento ululaba gélido a su alrededor, y el cielo de la campiña canadiense estaba decorado por un mosaico de nubes de un gris muy pálido.

―Ahí lo tienen. Ese camino los llevará directamente al fondo del valle, donde la nefasta Vieja Tormenta descansa. El sitio hiede de podredumbre espiritual. Las plantas crecen enfermas y quienes se acercan demasiado acaban volviéndose locos. ¿Están seguros que quieren ir? ―los ojos agudos del jovencito estaban solamente puestos en Kim que sin voltear a mirarlo siquiera, se adelantó saltando la cerca sin problemas.

―Suena como casi cualquier ciudad moderna para mí, no es gran cosa. ―aclaró la pelirroja.

Los ojos de toda la pandilla se giraron hacia Ramona, y ella lo interpretó de pronto como si estuvieran, de nuevo, poniendo en duda su valor. Sin amilanarse, la repartidora se acomodó los googles sobre el cabello y saltó desde la colina para caer heroicamente en el camino.

―Gideon está esperando, ¿no? ―dijo obstinada.

Scott asintió y, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, como para tomar vuelo, corrió hacia la empalizada velozmente para, al llegar al pie de la barda, plantarse firmemente el suelo y luego… pasar torpemente un pie al otro lado y luego al otro.

El niño asintió desde la colina al contemplar el espectáculo tan variopinto. No se despidió ni les hizo señas, solo, cuando los vio que echaban a andar camino abajo, les gritó:

―Espero lo encuentres, pelirroja, ya que tu corazón está completamente puesto en ello.

Cuando los chicos se giraron para verlo, la silueta del muchacho había desaparecido y en su lugar, posado dócilmente sobre la colina, un joven lobo de pelaje gris se dio la vuelta y desapareció subiendo por el pastizal.

El sendero era mucho más empinado aún y la temperatura descendió conforme se adentraban en lo más espeso del bosque. Aunque las hojas y los gruesos troncos de los aboles altísimos hacían un buen trabajo deteniendo al viento, hacían los mismo con la tenue luz del sol que se colaba entre las nubes, de manera que aunque apenas debía pasar de medio día, ahí debajo era casi como si fuera de noche. Extraños sonidos como ramas u hojas crujientes sonaban a su alrededor todo el tiempo y las luces que se filtraban entre les jugaban bromas en forma de siluetas que parecían esconderse entre los árboles. El sendero, aunque claramente marcado, era sinuoso y difícil de seguir, daba vueltas inusuales y bordeaba acantilados por los que transitaban inquietos riachuelos.

Luego de un viaje que se les antojó demasiado largo, el espeso bosque se abrió un poco permitiéndoles ver de lejos en fondo del valle donde resaltaba todavía entre la espesura de la maleza una derruida edificación de roca gris, de aspecto tétrico y abandonado. Aun cuando era alta, más que todos los arboles a su alrededor, y nada la cubría, los rayos del sol parecían no iluminarla, como si una espesa nube se cerniera sobre ella manteniéndola sumida en una maliciosa sombra parcial.

―Supongo que debe ser ahí ―dijo Scott mirando el sitio con recelo.

―Esa ahí o dimos una vuelta equivocada y terminamos en Transilvania. ―respondió Kim, deteniéndose solo un minuto para luego reanudar el camino sendero abajo.

―¿Qué tan lejos creen que estemos del pueblo? ―Pilgrim meditó, mirando atrás como si esperara ver las lucecitas de Bruit d'etoile sobre alguno de los montes cercanos.

―Mucho, por lo menos dos horas a pie. ―respondió Ramona que no había apartado los ojos de la meta en todo el viaje.

―Y por el estado del camino, parece que lo caminan a diario. ―añadió Kim ―Te lo dije Scott, sin televisores, estas personas están más desocupadas que nosotros en nuestras vacaciones de secundaria.

Los tres amigos se acercaron. La edificación grande, fea y derruida parecía haber estado rodeada en otro tiempo por cabañas de madera, establos y otros edificios que bordeaban el viejo sendero a los lados, pero de los cuales apenas si quedaban los destartalados cimientos de piedra, algún podrido travesaño de madera o el rodete de un olvidado pozo, tragado por la vegetación. Dos largas chimeneas salían de la estructura principal de la casa y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el fino oído de Kim le permitió percibir un sonido distante como de canticos que contrastaban con el silbar tenue del viento. El sendero subía por unas escalinatas toscamente excavadas y completadas con piedras al final de la cual había una pesada puerta principal de madera.

Ni guardias, ni cerrojos.

―Luce como una trampa. ―murmuró Scott cuando la pelirroja pegaba su oído a la puerta de madera para tratar de estimar si era seguro abrirla.

― _Sht_ ―espetó la pelirroja tratando de escuchar.

―Es lógico, si tienen a Gideon capturado, esperan que vengamos a salvarlo ¿o no?

―He dicho que _shht_ ―repitió la baterista sin levantar la voz.

―¿No sería más inteligente talvez tratar de trepar por las paredes y ver si podemos entrar por alguna de las ventanas…? ―Pilgrim había dado dos pasos atrás mirando hacia arriba para descubrir que todas las ventanas que lograba divisar estaban tapiadas y hubiera comenzado a rodear la casa en busca de algún otro acceso si no fuera porque lo interrumpieron.

―¿Específicamente que parte de _shht_ , no has comprendido…? ―comenzó Kim primero, pero antes que pudiera si quiera terminar decirlo, un golpe seco y sonoro hizo llamo su atención.

Aplicando con toda la fuerza y el peso de sus gruesas botas, Ramona pateó la puerta abriéndola por la fuerza y dejando que el viento, la luz y el polvo de afuera penetraran sin problema en el interior.

―Ah sí, definitivamente esa parece la idea más inteligente ―acotó Kim y la mirada llena de enfado de Flowers le respondió al tiempo que empuñaba con ambas manos su enorme maso.

―Lo siento, solo pensé que te estaba tomando demasiado. ¿Será que ahora son ustedes los que tienen miedo? ―y sin decir más, la repartidora se adentró en la construcción con Kim y Scott yendo tras ellos.

Pobremente iluminado con la luz de velas, muebles a medio desintegrarse por el paso del tiempo poblaban los tenues corredores del interior de la casa. Finas cortinas y largas alfombras que en otro tiempo hubieran hecho del lugar muy acogedor ahora le daban un toque increíblemente aterrador, colgando a medio desgarrar de sus soportes o llenas de agujeros y con sus colores desteñidos más allá de poder ser reconocidos.

Dentro, ya era más que obvio para los tres una serie de canticos que provenían del salón principal al final del pasillo, era una tonada lenta, ominosa, ninguno de los tres alcanzó a comprender una palabra de lo que cantaban y Kim supuso que debían estar cantando en latín o francés, talvez un poco de ambos, pero no conocía suficiente como para distinguirlos.

Llegando a otro par de pesadas puertas a medio abrir, el salón principal parecía mucho mejor iluminado. Echando un vistazo tras las puertas, lograron notar que en el interior, habían sido colocadas varias bancas de madera pesada y oscura, en torno a las cuales la gente del pueblo se ubicaba como si se tratara de una pequeña capilla improvisada. Donde se supone que tenía que estar el altar, una mesa dispuesta, sobre la cual había varias canastas, tazones de los que sobre salían enormes pedazos de queso. Por la forma que la iluminación crepitaba, los tonos rojizos que se pintaban en las paredes y el vapor espeso que llenaba la estancia, era de suponerse que tras la mesa debía haber una enorme chimenea y en ella, un pesado caldero de una sustancia espesa y burbujeante. Cerca de la mesa, lograron percibir vagamente la silueta esbelta de una mujer enfundada en un largo y anticuado vestido.

―Es una suerte que estuvieran demasiado ocupados como para escuchar la patada de Ramona en la puerta, ¿no creen? ―les susurró Pilgrim mientras los tres permanecían agazapados detrás de la puerta.

―Esto está mal ―dijo Kim meditándolo ―la patada de Ramona debieron escucharla hasta Vancouver. Incluso detuvieron su canto unos segundos, si ahora siguen como si nada es porque obviamente es esto es...

Y como si eso hubiera sido lo que hubieran estado esperando, por lo menos tres enormes pares de manos les cayeron sobre los hombros, tratando de inmovilizarlos.

Enfurecida por el contacto no solicitado, Kim sujetó la mano que se había posado en su hombro, y quitándosela de encima se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien la sujetaba, al tiempo que seguía apretándola con fuerza.

Pero con lo que encontró fue con una sorpresa. El apretón que la pelirroja aplicaba sobre la mano de su agresor (que era inusualmente grande, como _mucho muy grande_ ) hubiera sido suficiente como para fracturarle las falanges a una persona normal. Pero este individuo, aunque levemente desconcertado ante la repentina respuesta violenta viniendo de una persona tan pequeña y aparentemente indefensa como parecía ser la baterista, seguía imprimiendo fuerza sobre ella, como si estuviera dispuesto a entrar en una competencia de pulsos, su enorme manaza contra las dos manos de Kim. Y el resto del sujeto era no menos impresionante. Alto, de unos dos metros, era anómalamente corpulento y aunque en la penumbra parcial del recinto y cubría todo su cuerpo con una ajada capucha, no era un misterio que sus brazos debían ser tan gruesos como árboles y su cara, ensombrecida completamente, resoplaba y bufaba como una suerte de animal salvaje preparándose para el ataque.

Eso sin mencionar que debajo de la capucha, que le resbaló un poco de sobre la cabeza a raíz del forcejeo parecían estar asomándole un par de pequeños cuernos como de vaca.

Otros dos sujetos igual de enormes se encontraban junto al primero, y cuando Ramona y Scott pudieron verlos, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar en el momento en que estos guardias les empujaron hacia atrás, forzándolos a entrar en el atrio tras ellos, cayendo de espaldas sobre la alfombra, al momento en que las personas en el interior cesaban sus cantos nuevamente y se giraban para mirar a los recién llegados.

Tan sólo uno de los guardias bastaba para obstruir la puerta entera y de junto a la misma entrada pero en el interior, otros dos, usando horquillas en lugar de armas, los amenazaron con ellas tan pronto entraron.

Varias docenas de ojos los miraban en el interior del salón y cuando la figura delgada de la mujer bajo de la tarima para mirarlos con ojos sombríos, no hizo el intento siquiera de disimular que venía armada con una daga curva.

―…una trampa, Scott. ―terminó Kim su comentario. ―Parece que después de todo tenías razón.


	9. El extraño caso de Ruth Wicker

9\. **_El extraño caso de Ruth Wicker_**

Tomados por sorpresa y desconcertados aún a pesar de los raros acontecimientos (más raros aún de lo habitual) que habían vivido recientemente, poco pudieron hacer los tres chicos cuando estos seres grandes y corpulentos con facciones perturbadoramente bobinas los levantaron en vilo, echándolos luego al suelo, obligándoles a estar de rodillas y colocándoles gruesas y anticuadas esposas de un metal oscuro y frio.

Todo esto, claro, siendo supervisado y dirigido por la mujer del anticuado vestido que, adelantándose bajando de la tarima para verles de frente, los miraba con desdén y soberbia manejando a los voluminosos guardias tan solo con la mirada y gestos con el rostro.

La pinta de esta mujer era tremendamente anacrónica, tanto en apariencia como en actitud. El largo vestido que usaba era color pajizo pálido, con hombros algo abultados, de corte largo y caída prolongada, de anchas mangas en las que sin mucha discreción guardaba una daga curva. Su piel era pálida en extremo, dándole la apariencia como de una alargada y delgada vela pudiéndose derretir en cualquier momento. Tenía el cabello largo, rubio y más allá de su expresión sumamente arrogante, el rasgo más prominente de su rostro, que de hecho opacaba al resto de sus facciones, era su prominente nariz que mantenía siempre alzada como si tratara de catar permanentemente el aire a su alrededor.

―¡Intrusos! ―chilló la mujer levantando sus brazos de manera que las anchas mangas de su antiguo vestido ondeaban alrededor ―No han sido invitados al reino del Amo, mueran entonces por esa causa.

Los murmullos cundieron entonces por la capilla improvisada, cuyos asistentes miraban a Kim y a sus amigos con una intensa y venenosa mezcla de desconfianza y miedo. En el fondo alguien secundó la moción, entonando "¡que mueran!" coro al que se unieron el resto con voces temblorosas que comenzaron a cobrar valor y volumen conforme más cantaban y repetían el violento mantra.

Mirando a sus amigos, Kim notó como Ramona había comenzado a forcejear con sus recién adquiridas ataduras metálicas, talvez a punto de extraer alguna ganzúa ninja de su ropa para poder abrir el cerrojo. Por su parte, Scott aún no había superado el shock de haber sido derribado y maniatado por lo que sólo podría describirse como algún tipo de minotauro moderno: toda la cabeza, los ojos, el hocico, las orejas, aun los cuernos eran los de una vaca moteada, con todo y argolla en los agujeros de la nariz. Por otro lado, aunque anormalmente enorme, ancho y musculoso, el cuerpo tenía una forma humanoide en general: Andaba en dos piernas con los brazos a los lados e incluso tenía manos con cinco dedos en cada una. Bajo la túnica, sus piernas revelaban que sus extremidades inferiores terminaban en enormes pezuñas y la obvia falta de equilibrio que esta forma anatómica les confería a estas creaturas, al parecer trataban de compensarla caminando lentamente y con cuidado, como una bailarina que anda sobre las puntas de los pies.

La baterista entonces comprendió que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para que Ramona pudiera soltarse. De manera que poniendo en práctica lo que años de ver viejas y predecibles películas en la tienda de videos le habían enseñado, decidió comprar tiempo dialogando con la recién aparecida villana:

―¡Hey! Un momento, _Thomasin._ No ha sido intención mía y de mis amigos interrumpir su sesión de sacrificios mensual en el nombre de _Black Philip_ , de hecho, ni siquiera sabíamos que estas tierras eran usadas por algún grupo de recreación histórica fingiendo ser colonos del siglo pasado, así que si no les molesta, simplemente nos daremos la vuelta y fingiremos que no vimos su pequeño juego de rol de _la Aldea_ ¿Qué les parece?

La turba alrededor de ellos, en ese momento guardó silencio, talvez desconcertada antes la interjección repentina de la chica, talvez porque estaban considerando la sugerencia o porque no entendieron una sola palabra porque sus mentes estaban demasiado ajenas de cualquiera de las referencias de cultura pop que Kim había citado.

En cambio, la mujer del largo vestido que estaba de pie ante ellos y parecía presidir la reunión, no mostró sorpresa o desconcierto alguno. De hecho, más bien, estaba sonriendo. Pero era una sonrisa desagradable y molesta, como una niña burlona que se regodea en sus fechorías.

Comenzó a hablar y al hacerlo usó un acento teatral y exageró con los ademanes de sus manos. Eso era exactamente lo Kim buscaba.

―¿Irse? No. No van a irse. Ninguno de los intrusos que se atreven a adentrarse en los límites de nuestro santuario en la Casa de Vieja Tormenta puede irse nunca más.

Entonces, la mujer se dio la vuelta dio varios pasos hacia atrás y con tremendo dramatismo comenzó un discurso hacia toda la concurrencia:

―Yo soy Ruth Wicker, ultima descendiente de la clan Wicker, quienes fundamos Bruit d'etolile y hemos servido al Amo por generaciones, desde que mi tataratatarabuelo Ezra Wicker escuchó por primera vez su voz majestuosa en este paraje y construyó este castillo para honrarle. Escuchen, intrusos insolentes, y maravíllense. Esta es la historia de la fundación de nuestro pueblo y de la misericordia que nuestro Amo tuvo de nosotros. Inicialmente este sitio sería la casa de la familia de Ezra Wicker, líder de los peregrinos que vinieron a estas tierras, pero cuando las voces del Amo resonaron más y más fuerte en sus paredes, él entendió que había sido por voluntad del Amo había elegido este lugar para vivir.

Los ademanes de Ruth trazaban por el aire líneas invisibles como si indicara el paso del tiempo con sus manos y entre ellas pudiera vislumbrar las imágenes antiguas de un pasado distante.

―Y apenas unos años después de su llegada a estos parajes desde regiones más cálidas en el sur, un inverno especialmente severo golpeo el pueblo. Nuestros ancestros pasaron hambre y frio en ese inclemente invierno. ―los rostros perturbados y compungidos de los asistentes les revelaron a los chicos prisioneros que en verdad se afligían de pensar en aquel episodio trágico. En cambio, Wicker no parecía siquiera fruncir el ceño, sino que sonreía con orgullo como si disfrutara en especial esta parte tan cruda del relato ―Su comida escaseó y sus hijos murieron por el frio, y aun cuando pudieran sobrevivir a las heladas, cuando el verano llegara, no quedaría ganado para seguir criando y ¿en un pueblo sin niños que esperanza había de que hubiera suficientes jóvenes en la siguiente generación para cuidar de los ancianos?

La mujer dio algunos pasos más sobre la tarima, tras la mesa, acercándose al fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Sus pálidas facciones se pintaron del anaranjado de las flamas crepitantes, dándole un tono aún más siniestro a su expresión mientras continuaba:

―El Amo, entonces les concedió su misericordia. Demandó una ofrenda de tres calderos de salsa de carne que hirvieran en su presencia, dentro de la Vieja Tormenta. Mi pariente Ezra Wicker debió elegir entre usar la leña para hervir los calderos o mantener a su gente tibia, y en un arranque de fe ejemplar, confió en la voz del Amo y ofreció el tributo. Su gente, aún su propia familia creyó que estaba loco, algunos incluso pretendieron revelarse en su contra y destituirlo como líder del pueblo, pero ¡oh milagro maravilloso! Las brasas de la leña no solo no se apagaron, la salsa no solo no se consumió, no en toda la noche, no en todo el invierno, los calderos con salsa hirvieron durante semanas manteniendo esta estancia caliente y a su gente a salvo.

Hombres y mujeres dentro del recinto entonces hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a murmurar alabazas inteligibles ante el relato del aparente milagro. Mientras, la atención de los tres chicos no estaba en la historia, sino que Kim lanzaba ávidas miradas hacia Ramona como para comprobar el estado de sus intentos de liberarse. La chica parecía estar luchando con cada vez más fuerza contra sus ataduras y sus forcejeos ya no eran disimulados en lo más mínimo sino que comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, consciente de que sus captores tenían sus oídos y ojos puestos en la sacerdotisa que les relataba aquel viejo cuento que seguro habían escuchado cientos de veces antes.

―El amo demandó entonces que todos los que se habían levantado en contra de Erza fueran arrojados al frio para morir. ―los ojos de Ruth se regodearon en el fuego de la hoguera y el burbujear espeso del caldero colocado encima. Una nueva sonrisa macabra atravesó su rostro blanco.

―Y de los que quedaron, aquellos que dudaran del poder del Amo, aun despues de haber visto el milagro, aquellos que no creyeran que tenía el poder para concederles fertilidad al ganado, para concederle fertilidad a sus mujeres, aquellos vivirían hasta ver la llegada de la abundancia del verano y entonces serian hervidos vivos en ollas de salsa también.

Su mano pálida removió con cuidado un objeto metálico dentro de la olla, los vapores y el aroma que brotaron, mezclados con su extraño cuento le hicieron a Kim reconocer aquel olor que impregnaba las paredes y los muebles de la casa desde que llegaron. Era gravy, espeso y oscuro, burbujeando hirviente en la olla.

―Los hijos que les nacieron a las vacas fueron grandes, fuertes y fructíferos, los hijos que les nacieron a las mujeres, lo fueron también. Y desde entonces nadie debía poner en duda el poder del Amo. Nadie. Algunos, de los que nacen aún hoy en día de los hijos de nuestras mujeres son tan grandes y fuertes, que nacen con la fuerza y el poder de nuestras bestias, tocados por la bendición generosa del Amo ―levantó una mano señalando hacia los guardias bovinos que con poses orondas resoplaron y se irguieron orgullosos de su aberrante naturaleza.

Un sutil chasquido, y Kim comprendió que las ataduras de Flowers estaban abiertas. Los ojos de Ramona se entornaron como los de una fiera lista para atacar. La baterista le hizo señas incluso llamó su atención con susurros en silencio, apenas moviendo los labios diciéndole "ahora libéranos a nosotros" pero la repartidora parecía no escuchar. Se quedó apenas un segundo arrodillada sobre el suelo, como preparándose para saltar y metió discretamente la mano en su bolso aferrando algo dentro.

―Y ahora, después de tantos años, finalmente ha llegado el día tan esperado. En nuestra generación, cumpliremos el pacto que Ezra Wicker hizo con el Amo a cambio de sus favores, abriendo las puertas del abismo para que el Amo pueda entrar en este mundo y reclame lo que es suyo por derecho.

Ruth comenzó a girarse para volver a mirar a su congregación y a sus prisioneros, con una de sus manos aun sosteniendo el objeto metálico con el que apuraba la olla de salsa en el fuego, para cuando sus ojos estuvieron nuevamente a la vista de todos, ya pronunciaba estas últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que, saliendo disparada como propulsada con un resorte, Ramona Flowers se lanzó en su contra preparando un golpe letal de su poderoso Bate de Titanio (con bonificador de +1 al daño en contra de personas rubias).

―¡Ustedes morirán antes de ver la gloria de su llegada, cuando finalmente usemos el brillo de _nuestro prisionero_ para perforar el muro que separa este mundo del otro y liberemos su poder abrasador sobre todo el mundo…!

El arma de Ramona cortó el aire con un zumbido ante la desconcertada vista de todos. Su velocidad fue tal que nadie pudo detenerla, habiendo notado apenas su movimiento cuando era ya demasiado tarde. Lentamente, expresiones de sorpresa y terror se dibujaron en los rostros de los congregantes. Los ojos de Scott se abrieron mucho con asombro mientras que Kim aun a pesar de las dificultades de estar atada de manos no vacilo en golpearse a sí misma la frente con la palma para manifestar su frustración.

Pero no se escuchó el golpe. El metal del bate no pudo impactar objetivo alguno, sino que con una rapidez aun mayor que la de la chica ninja una barrera humeante y semi-translucida se formó delante de Ruth Wicker impidiendo que nada pudiera tocarla. Ramona cayó de espaldas y su bate resonó al rodar por el suelo para luego quedar inmóvil contra la pared.

Con un movimiento igual de veloz, la salsa de la olla que se había movido para proteger a la sacerdotisa volvió a su recipiente como se moviera en reversa.

―¡Ramona! ―Pilgrim se puso de pie para tratar de alcanzar a su novia, pero estando ya más despiertos por el súbito desplante, uno de los guardias derribó al chico y lo sometió nuevamente con una poderosa patada.

Ruth echó mano nuevamente de su daga y Kim apretó los dientes pensando que tendría que saltar al combate en contra de todos, prácticamente sola y esposada a la defensa de sus amigos, cuando de pronto, la sacerdotisa se detuvo, girando el rostro como si escuchara una voz proviniendo del techo del cuarto.

―¿Qué ha dicho, su majestad? ―preguntó la mujer. ―¿Ellos? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

Kim giró el rostro hacia los lados tratando de ubicar con quien hablaba pero le fue inútil. Aun con su oído perfecto no pudo escuchar nada, lo que significaba que aquella voz _no estaba realmente en el cuarto._

―Concédame el poder verlo con mis propios ojos, Amo ―pido ceremoniosamente Ruth, y echando mano del objeto metálico dentro de la olla lo sacó y miró a través de él. El objeto parecía un enorme cucharon, pero no lo era, sino que al final del mango metálico tenía un aro del mismo material, como si fuera el marco de una lupa, pero sin cristal.

Al salir de la olla, impregnado en el gravy humeante, una espesa capa de la misma salsa formo una cortina sobre el aro del artilugio y Wicker miró a través de ella como si de un lente de aumento se tratase. Su expresión se tornó en una de exagerado asombro cuando miró a través de la salsa, primero a Ramona que comenzaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente y era apresada por los guardias y luego a Scott, que yacía contra el piso sometido por otro de ellos.

―¡Es cierto! ―Exclamó Ruth a todo pulmón ―el mismo _resplandor_ que hay en nuestro otro prisionero habita en estos intrusos también. Aunque tenue y muy débil como un mero despojo, pero existe. ¡Cuán grandiosa es la voluntad del Amo que nos ha concedido estos regalos! Aunque no sea suficiente para abrir un sendero para el Amo, algo podremos hacer con la luz de sus cabezas.

Los guardias bovinos se acercaron y por órdenes de la mujer comenzaron a amarrar a Scott y a Ramona con cuerdas alrededor de los brazos como mecanismo de defensa adicional, al tiempo que otro sujetaba a Kim que, furiosa ante este giro en los acontecimientos, tuvo que guardar pacientemente el mejor momento para liberarse o si la vida de sus amigos corría peligro inminente.

El guardia que la tenía sujeta gruñó llamando la atención de Ruth, como si le preguntara que haría con ella.

―A la pelirroja llévensela. No la necesitamos. Ella no tiene este resplandor en su cabeza. ―dijo e hizo un ademan para reforzar la orden.

El enorme minotauro obedeció llevándose a Kim del recinto y al salir por una de las puertas la laterales hacia los pasillos, una pequeña silueta delgada, enfundada en un ajado abrigo con capucha tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Los ojos de Kim se cruzaron apenas con el rostro entenebrecido de este individuo anónimo y lo único que la baterista pudo reconocer bajo el atuendo fue unos lentes de montura redonda.

Aquella persona debía haber estado viéndolo todo desde afuera del salón y tan pronto vio que se llevaban a Kim del lugar, salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia los calabozos donde _alguien_ seguro estaría interesado en saber aquellas interesantes noticias.


	10. El Rey Marron

**10.** _El Rey en Marrón_

Los pasos de Lynette se escabulleron veloces hasta lo más alto de la torre. No reparó en detenerse a pensar la razón de tanta premura hasta que el aliento le faltó al llegar frente a la puerta de hierro. Se agachó para no mostrar su rostro a través de la ventana con barrotes y apoyó su espalda contra el metal para detenerse un segundo y tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

Es probable que Gideon, dentro de la celda, la hubiera escuchado llegar. Es posible que supiera perfectamente que se trataba de ella, pero no había manera en que supiera las jugosas noticias que la baterista de largo cabello moreno tenia para contarle.

En primer lugar no sabía si sonreír o preocuparse. No sabía si celebrar o comenzar a pensar en un plan de reserva. Lo que si sabía era que las personas que estaban ahí abajo no habían llegado a ese miserable agujero perdido en los bosques canadienses por pura coincidencia.

Eso habría sido demasiado.

No. Definitivamente habían venido por él. A vengarse, talvez, o por lo menos, a terminar el trabajo que habían comenzado apenas meses atrás.

Y aunque a ella le daba realmente igual, sabía que a Graves no podía serle indiferente la noticia y por tanto, decidió que podría usarlo como un incentivo dentro de su sociedad temporal con G-man.

Sin pensárselo más, se dio la vuelta, abrió cuidadosamente la cerradura, se adentró en el oscuro confinamiento y quedó ahí, de pie en silencio frente al prisionero sin decir palabra alguna, solo con sus ojos redondos abiertos e inmóviles tras los cristales de sus gafas redondas.

―Si estás jugando a las escondidillas, debo decir que eres pésima eligiendo escondite. Este será el primer lugar donde vendrán a buscarte, estoy seguro. ―dijo G-man, rompiendo el silencio sin levantar la mirada, ambos pies en el cepo, los brazos sujetos con cadenas.

―Es posible, pero me temo que no es a mí a quien buscan. ―la voz de Guycott se escuchaba extraña, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de soltar todo de golpe ―Han venido por ti… todo el camino desde Toronto… debieron escuchar que habías vuelto.

―¿Has dicho… Toronto…?

―Ese chico Pilgrim y su novia parecen ser más insistentes de lo que aparentan… Afortunadamente, _para ambos,_ ellos y su amiga pelirroja cayeron en manos del pueblo y ahora están sometidos y vulnerables ― hizo un raro énfasis en sus palabras, al tiempo la mirada maliciosa de la chica deseaba saborear la reacción de Gideon tanto como pudiera.

―¿…Pelirroja?

―Sí, sí. Creo que también estaba con ellos el aquel día que Envy me descubrió con Todd… ¿no fue a ella a la que le quité el tinte del cabello de un bofetón? ―se llevó el índice de su única mano a la frente como para rememorar.

Pero no tendría tiempo de darse cuenta de que había confundido en su premura a la exnovia asiática de Scott Pilgrim con la exnovia pelirroja de Scott Pilgrim, ni Gideon se tomaría de molestia de pagarle como era debido por tan tremendo error.

Los cristales de los anteojos de G-man (que Lynette Guycott había dejado en su rostro desde su última visita esa misma mañana) comenzaron a destellar potentemente, mientras, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, el magnate flexionó las piernas y levantando el cepo que contenía sus pies prisioneros, lo estrelló con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que la sólida madera saltó en mil pedazos.

El ruido que produjo fue considerable, pero nada exagerado comparado con el sonido de los eslabones de sus grilletes siendo arrancadas limpiamente de la pared, agrietándola perceptiblemente.

Las largas cadenas se enroscaron como serpientes muertas a los pies de Gideon que finalmente se incorporó estirando el cuello como alguien que ha pasado largo tiempo durmiendo en una posición incómoda.

―¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ―retrocedió su carcelera asustada y sorprendida por el repentino espectáculo ―si todo el tiempo podías haberte soltado… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

―Aprende, Guycott, que todo es posible para G-man con la motivación adecuada. ―aun con el cabello hecho un lio y su ropa arrugada, el porte de villano de Graves era una visión majestuosa de contemplar.

―Un momento. Pido tiempo fuera ―saltó de pronto la chica en el camino de Gideon, tratando de impedir su avance hacia la puerta metálica poniéndole su mano restante sobre el pecho al chico ―No te adelantes, G-man. Te recuerdo que ya no estamos hablando de pueblerinos, hombres vaca o sacerdotisas locas. Es de la gente que te mató la última vez de quien estamos hablando. Aun si quisieras ejecutar tu terrible venganza sobre ellos, que créeme, que yo entiendo que quieras hacerlo, no creo que estés en condiciones de hacerles frente…

El rostro de Gideon permaneció impasible ante el reclamo de Lynette un momento largo e incómodo. Pero antes de que ella comenzara a preocuparse por la salud mental del ingenio musical, el gesto severo de G-man comenzó a temblar y al no poder contenerse más rompió a reír sonoramente.

―¿De verdad estas preocupada de que Pilgrim y Ramona puedan vencerme otra vez? ―reía con largas y estruendosas carcajadas, al tiempo que se sujetaba la despeinada cabeza ―En verdad tienes demasiado tiempo desconectada de todo. Ahora, dame la llave o tendré que volar la puerta.

―No hasta que pongas tu ego a un lado y dejes de malinterpretar la gravedad de la situación.

―Número uno, ―con el rostro ya calmado y la sobriedad de un orador, él explicó levantando un dedo en cada punto, aunque sin dejar de gesticular con ellas como acostumbraba ―Mi ego está justo donde debe de estar, arriba y al frente donde puedo amenazar a mis enemigos con él. Número dos, tu cooperación en este operativo es solamente voluntaria. Quieras o no, mi encierro acaba hoy y no hay poder en esta maldita fortaleza de este o del otro lado del subespacio que me pueda detenerme. Si quieres ayudar y ganarte tu salida de este sitio, eres bienvenida.

»Y número tres… ―extendió su mano para tomar la llave que, resignadamente, la baterista le entregaba habiendo tenido con los primeros dos convincentes argumentos ―Si salgo en este momento a buscar a los nuevos prisioneros del culto, no es para vengarme de ellos…

La chirriante puerta metálica cedió y Graves pasó junto a su carcelera encapuchada lanzándole una última mirada antes de abandonar su pestilente celda para siempre.

―Más bien para rescatarlos. ―concluyó, dejando a la chica completamente desconcertada salir detrás de él para ver si podía conseguir, además de su boleto a la libertad, una respuesta a dicho acertijo.

―¿E-es una broma no?

―No.

―¿Parte de algún plan malvado?

―No. Hoy no.

―¿Una de esas situaciones de "solamente yo puedo acabar con Scott Pilgrim y no dejaré que nadie más lo haga antes que yo"?

―No, ―insistió G-man, dándose la vuelta al final del pasillo para recalcar que estaba siendo sincero y directo ―supones que son un dolor en el trasero porque no los conoces. Si los conocieras, no tendrías necesidad de suponer, pero lo cierto es que con todo y eso, voy a rescatarlos porque estoy seguro que la razón por la que Pilgrim y Flowers están aquí no es otra sino para acompañar a mi novia a rescatarme.

La respuesta dejó a Lynette aún más fría de lo que la tenían sus preguntas. Su mente estaba aún más enmarañada ahora y al tratar de dilucidar lo que todo aquello significaba, sus labios sólo pudieron articular:

―¿Entonces tu novia es…?

―Si. La exnovia pelirroja de Scott Pilgrim.

Y al decirlo, los pies de Graves echaron a andar con paso ligero por las escaleras de caracol.

Abajo, en el salón principal, las cosas habían degenerado rápidamente en algo mucho más tétrico. Habiéndose llevado a Kim, Scott y Ramona seguían maniatados frente al altar donde la muchedumbre de devotos feligreses entonaba interminables rezos en francés.

La mirada de Ramona, sacudida y despeinada, estaba clavada en el suelo, posiblemente demasiado desmoralizada por sus dos recientes fallos al tratar de demostrar su valía en situaciones de peligro, mientras Scott trataba de llamar su atención en silencio, desesperado por no poder hacer nada por animar a su novia o liberarse de sus ataduras.

―Finalmente ―grito la sacerdotisa Ruth Wicker de pronto con ese tono incómodamente alto y dramático ―el día que tanto esperamos ha llegado. Por virtud del Amo, nos ha proporcionado los medios para descorrer el velo que lo aprisiona más allá del mundo y traerlo aquí para que someta todo bajo su poder.

La mujer con su piel pálida y amarillenta había extraído generosas porciones del caldero de _gravy_ y las había vaciado hirvientes en unos grandes cuencos, entregándole cada una en las enormes manazas de dos de los hombres bovinos que fungían como custodios del recinto.

Estos revolvieron y batieron la salsa varios minutos al ritmo de las crecientes oraciones de los fieles mientras Wicker seguía declamando:

―Ahora, será la luz de las cabezas de estos dos intrusos las que nos revelarán el camino hacía la sombra del mundo…

Hizo un ademan, con las dos manos levantadas, como si vaciara algo invisible sobre las cabezas de sus prisioneros a lo que los minotauros obedecieron vaciando el contenido de los cuencos en el cabello de Ramoscott. La chica solo frunció el ceño, más molesta por lo horrible que debía lucir el vivo color de su melena opacada por aquella salsa parda, mientras su novio chillaba y se quejaba al sentir su cuero cabelludo sufrir quemaduras superficiales producto del inesperado baño de gravy.

Todo aquello era demasiado estúpido para ser creído, cuando de pronto, lo imposible sucedió.

Las cabezas tanto de Scott como Ramona comenzaron a brillar, iluminadas de aquel destello amarillo que ambos conocían bastante bien: era _el brillo,_ la condición emocional contagiosa que ella había contagiado a su ahora novio luego que el propio Gideon (inventor, o mejor dicho, paciente cero y principal vector de la enfermedad) la infectara a ella durante su tiempo como pareja.

Si bien, normalmente era un resplandor tenue, la luz que iluminaba sus cabezas se veía extrañamente intensa detrás de la capa de espesa salsa con la que los habían bañado. De hecho, comenzó a reaccionar de manera extraña, inflando burbujas de la espesa sustancia, hasta que tanto Scott como su novia tenían la cabeza repleta de infladas pompas de gravy marrón.

Los asistentes, hombres vaca incluidos, parecían desconcertados, algunos incluso asqueados ante el espectáculo, pero Ruth demandó con la mirada que siguieran elevando las plegarias, al tiempo que la propia sacerdotisa comenzaba a desternillarse sacudida por una fingida risa exagerada y teatral.

―Ahora, recíbenos, Amo. A mí, heredera de tu fiel sirviente y a estas ofrendas que preparamos para ti… ―levantó sus manos pálidas, y al dejarlas caer sobre sus prisioneros y reventar las burbujas, hubo un flashazo de luz amarilla y las paredes, la tarima y las primeras dos filas de creyentes quedaron salpicadas con salsa de carne.

Extrañamente, por ningún lugar se veía rastro alguno ni de Ruth Wicker o de sus dos rehenes.

O mejor dicho, era necesario tener ciertas capacidades notables para encontrar sus rastros, pues, de haber estado en ese sitio, dentro del Subespacio, alguien podría haberlos visto aparecer en un intenso destello, tal como otras personas aquejadas por el brillo solían entrar y salir de la dimensión alterna.

Lamentablemente, aquel no era un lugar agradable para entrar al Subespacio. No. La casa de la Vieja Tormenta lucía mucho más demacrada y grotesca del otro lado. Sus paredes parecían enlamadas y cavernosas, sus pilares altos y estirados lucían demasiado delgados como para sostener la estructura y estaban cubiertos de lo que pudieran ser inteligibles conjuros. Pero lo más extraño, es que el castillo parecía gotear, rezumar y estar cubierto por una espesa sustancia oscura que, de no estar ensuciando las paredes de un aterrador castillo _a la Dracula_ , cualquiera pudiera jurar que no era otra cosa sino gravy.

De hecho, el atrio principal donde los chicos y su captora habían cruzado era el sitio más repleto de la viscosa sustancia y cuando levantaron los ojos, notaron como de las paredes y suelo, las gotas y chorros y charcos de salsa se reunían sobre el altar formando un enorme amasijo amorfo y casi coagulado de color sanguinolento.

―A-amo… ―cayó de rodillas la sacerdotisa ante el palpitante abultamiento que burbujeaba emanando desde dentro una luz pálida y enfermiza. ―Estar en su presencia al fin es un placer, permita que por favor le agradezca a nombre mio y de mi fami…

― _¡SILENCIOoOo! ―_ demandó una extraña voz que reverberaba en las paredes como si alguien la pronunciara a gritos desde dentro de una piscina de un líquido demasiado denso _― NO SUFRIRÉ TUS RIDICULAS SUPLICAS UN SEGUNDO MÁSsSs…_

La sacerdotisa quedó pasmada ante la respuesta a la par que Scott y Ramona contemplaban atónitos ante el repentino cambio de tono y ambientación.

― _HAS VIVIDO MÁS ALLÁ DE TU UTILIDAD. AHORA, DESAPARECEeEe ―_ demandó la voz incorpórea y de entre el enorme bulto de grumos, emergió un chorro de salsa que se precipitó de pronto envolviendo a Ruth. Entonces, como si alguien hubiera puesto la película en reversa, el grueso líquido volvió por donde vino arrastrando a su presa al interior del núcleo de gravy como si de un largo tentáculo de aderezo se tratara.

Se escuchó un desgarrador grito, hubo un grasiento chapoteo, destelló una luz intensa y Ruth Wicker había dejado de existir.

― _AHORA, AQUELLOS QUE HAN SIDO TOCADOS POR EL PODER DEL SUBESPACIOoOo…_ ―vibró el amasijo de gravy hablando esta vez con Scott y Ramona al tiempo que densas gotas de la sustancia caían lentamente desde el techo sobre sus cabezas nuevamente _―USTEDES ABRIRÁN LA PUERTA PARA MI ENTRADA EN EL MUNDO SUPERIORrRr…_

Con la celda para prisioneros ocupada, el enorme grandulón que llevó a Kim fuera del recinto decidió llevarla a la alacena, donde esperaba él, se mantuviera encerrada, fresca y seca.

Un griterío se desató en el piso de arriba, distrayendo al guardia que trataba inútilmente de pelar una papa con sus torpes manazas. El minotauro ignoró el barullo hasta que alguien vino a tocar insistentemente en la puerta del almacén.

El fortachón bovino se levantó y salió del rango de visión de Kim apenas el tiempo suficiente para que ella intentara soltarse. Entonces, con un golpe sordo, el carcelero se desplomó cuan largo era inconsciente y sobre su corpulenta figura apareció G-man sonriendo galante:

―Personalmente pensé que cuando finalmente descubriera el Nivel de las Vacas, sería cuando menos un poco más desafiante…

Kim lo miró guardando toda la felicidad y el enojo que tenía reservado para él por encontrarlo y por marcharse para cuando pudiera tener las manos desatadas, limitándose a contestar con toda la indiferencia que podía reflejar:

―Yo la mitad del tiempo no tengo idea de que hablas.

Pero aun cuando, por los gritos que venían de fuera de la cocina y los súbitos temblores que sacudían la estructura entera parecía que todo el infierno se había desatado de pronto, ninguno de los dos chicos tuvo demasiada prisa por terminar con aquel momento en que, por primera vez en largos días, podían detenerse un instante e intercambiar una mirada finalmente.


	11. Monstruos

**11.** _Monstruos_

Para Arya

 _Girl, what's come between you and me?  
Look right through me  
I won't let it go  
I can't help this feeling anymore  
I will go anywhere  
Maybe you'll see  
We are  
We are the shaken  
We are the monsters  
Underneath your bed  
Yeah  
Believe what you read  
We are  
We are mistaken  
We are the voices  
Inside your head  
Yeah  
Believe what you see_

 _~Monsters – Matchbook Romance_

Las ataduras de Kim cayeron al suelo con la ayuda de G-man. La chica pelirroja se puso de pie de inmediato y su novio tras ella, extendiendo los brazos a los lados como esperando que la baterista se lanzara a ellos en un apasionado abrazo.

La reacción fue un poco distinta a su expectativa.

Ella lo empujó contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de la chaqueta de la manera más amenazante que pudo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia.

―¿Acaso perdiste tu brillante y demente cabeza, Gideon Graves? ―le increpó apretando los dientes. Que Gideon estuviera sonriendo en lugar de amedrentado no mejoró el ánimo de Kim. ―¿Cómo te atreves a marcharte así dejándome atrás con… con…?

―¿Con Scott Pilgrim y sus amigos?

―¡Exacto! ¿Tienes idea de lo que es tener que tolerarlos varios días sin poder burlarme de ellos contigo?

El semblante de G-man entonces se ensombreció culpable. No había pensado en ello y la idea de haber dejado a su novia abandonada al tedio indescriptible de la pequeña y aburridísima vida de Pilgrim y compañía le pareció imperdonablemente cruel.

Pero el ingenio musical no tuvo tiempo de musitar una disculpa. Al tiempo que unos pasos apresurados bajaban por la escalera que llegaba a la alacena, Kim, aún con el gesto de enfado más marcado que podía formar y los parpados apretados, se acercó a él robándole un beso que fue en partes iguales intenso por ser apasionado y furioso a la vez.

―Ahm… ¿Ehem, ehem? ―se aclaró la garganta Lynette, que acababa de llegar en plena escena.

―Ah, Guycott, ¿Qué has podido descubrir? ―preguntó Gideon a la baterista de melena negra para evitar que su novia pelirroja, quien ya había tomado una pose defensiva, saltara a la acción de inmediato. ―Kim, ¿recuerdas a Lynette Guycott, de _Clash at Demonhead_?

―No. No la recuerdo realmente. ―dijo Kim, cruzándose de brazos con mirada despectiva, luego agregó ―Aunque recuerdo sus pantaletas sobre la cabeza de Todd Ingram. Ramona quería que las pusiera en mi _scrapbook._

Luego, volteando a ver a Gideon, dijo, con un aire de indiferencia que resultaba aún más intimidante que la mirada enfurecida más penetrante:

―Dime por favor que no las has estado usando tú últimamente.

―Pero si me ofendes, Kim, querida. No es nada de eso. ―aclaró sonriendo con toda calma Graves mientras Guycott levantaba su único brazo sobre su cabeza con desesperación. ―Resulta que Lynette terminó varada aquí por casualidad luego de su desafortunado conflicto con Envy en Toronto.

―¿Pudiéramos hablar de lo horrible persona que soy en otro momento? Creo que lo que descubrí arriba te interesa. ―interrumpió la aludida antes de tener que volver a rememorar ese episodio ―Al parecer, la sacerdotisa logró pasar a la umbra usando el brillo de las cabezas de los amigos de Kim, o por lo menos eso piensan los cultistas luego de ver a Pilgrim, su novia y a Ruth desaparecer en mitad de la ceremonia. Luego, las paredes del castillo comenzaron a sangrar salsa de carne y todos se volvieron locos en el atrio y salieron corriendo.

―Entonces es peor de lo que creí. ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla G-man con aire misterioso ―Si Wicker pudo usar el brillo residual en la cabeza de Ramona y Scott para entrar… _eso_ que está encerrado del otro lado, podría usarlo también para salir.

―No veo el problema ―se unió Kim al razonamiento ―Entramos al subespacio, pateamos el trasero de todo y todos los que estén del otro lado y listo. Abordaremos tu jet y volveremos a Toronto a tiempo para que te de tu merecido antes de la cena.

―Es un poco más complejo que eso, Kim, cielo. La cosa atrapada en el subespacio es una antigua y poderosa entidad. Un ser tan perverso que aún los hombres lobo que viven en los alrededores temen y desprecian. Derrotarlo requerirá un acto de tal fuerza y destreza que podría…

―Ya, ya, ya. Todos sabemos que sólo dices eso para que resulte más impresionante cuando finalmente lo derrotes. ―lo paró en seco la pelirroja.

―Siempre podríamos simplemente largarnos de aquí y olvidar que todo esto pasó ―Gideon sonrió. Si algo sabía hacer Kim, era apelar a su ego para motivarlo.

―¿Y dejar a Scott y Ramona atrapados luego de que vinieron a rescatarte? Eso no sería digno de un villano con clase sino de un maleante cualquiera ―respondió su novia.

―Está bien, vamos por ellos. ―él la tomo de las manos ―No puedes culparme por intentar.

―Hey… ustedes tienen algo porque ir, pero yo no. No es parte de nuestro trato ―los detuvo de pronto Lynette dando varios pasos atrás mientras el brillo de la cabeza de G-man comenzaba a envolver a la pareja.

―Es cierto. Será mejor que te marches. Vuelve al pueblo y busca refugio. Tendrás noticias de mí, Guycott.

Ella no necesitó más permiso. Subió las escaleras a todo correr al momento en que, con un resplandor enceguecedor, la alacena quedaba vacía nuevamente, salvo por el guardia bovino que seguía inconsciente.

Las regiones del subespacio son, en general, más oscuras y tétricas que sus contrapartes en el espacio convencional y, en el caso de la Casa de la Vieja Tormenta, los obsesivos y retorcidos pensamientos que había acumulado a lo largo de siglos la habían convertido en una suerte de laberinto enfermizo y aterrador. En su vanidad, Gideon había intentado atravesarlo desprevenido y la creatura que habitaba ahí lo tomó por sorpresa.

Pero no pudo doblegar al villano. No era sencillo robar su poder a alguien que había pasado toda su vida perfeccionándolo, dominándolo y formado un imperio en torno a él. De manera que el Amo de la fortaleza lo había expulsado y entregado a la gente del pueblo para que lo torturaran, maltrataran y doblegaran hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente débil para cooperar.

Fue por eso que el arribo de mentes más débiles infectadas también con el brillo resultó conveniente tanto para el culto como para su perverso maestro.

Un temblor repentino atravesó el pasillo donde Kim y Gideon transitaban, rompiendo por mitad el suelo. Espeso y burbujeante gravy comenzó a manar de la grieta. Senderos se abrían a un lado y a otro y por encima de la barandilla de uno de los derruidos balcones, el castillo parecía tener infinitos niveles que se perdían en la distancia.

―Kim, ¿aun tienes la aplicación de ubicación en el subespacio que instale en tu celular?

―No recuerdo. Pensé que tenerla era inútil, así que creo que la borré para instalar Candy Crush.

―Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

―Sí, pero solamente porque odio Candy Crush.

La sonrisa de Gideon fue perceptible, pero al notar que el móvil de su novia aún contaba con el programa mencionado, lo operó unos segundos y se lo devolvió.

―Listo, así podremos ubicarnos el uno al otro dentro de la mansión sin problemas aunque nos separemos. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es encontrar a Scott y Ramona, tu ve por ahí y yo por acá. Nos reuniremos tan pronto los encontremos y saldremos de aquí cuanto antes.

Kim asintió y antes de marchar por otro camino, dijo:

―Suenas bastante razonable cuando estás conmigo. ¿Por qué haces tantas estupideces cuando estás sólo?

―Tal vez es un chantaje inconsciente para convencerte de que no me dejes sólo nunca.

La pelirroja sacó la lengua en un fingido gesto de asco por la respuesta cursi de su novio y desapareció dando vuelta a un pasillo.

Los pasos de la pelirroja casi no parecían emitir ruido en el suelo de roca desgastada. Las suelas plásticas de sus deportivos apenas si rosaban la superficie del suelo, pero para alguien con tan buen sentido del ritmo y un oído perfecto como el de Kim Pine, la más mínima perturbación en su propio paso resultaba claramente distinguible. Fue así como notó que en algún momento, unos pasos avanzaban apenas varios metros delante de ella, y comenzó a seguirla, alumbrándose en los oscuros corredores con la luz de su teléfono móvil.

Trató de apresurar el paso para ganar terreno a la otra persona, pero fue inútil, por más que se adelantaba la otra parecía sacarle siempre demasiada ventaja. Entonces empezó a correr y cuando finalmente creyó alcanzarla, perdió completamente el rastro… o mejor dicho… comenzó a escuchar que caminaba detrás de ella.

Al girarse de pronto, la luz de su celular se topó de golpe con una cabellera color verde lima, de un tono ya deslavado y bastante enmarañada.

―Ah, Ramona, eres tú ―dijo Kim, en parte aliviada de verla, en parte porque sabía que con ella ahí, todos podrían salir pronto de aquel agujero ― Nos vamos. La misión está cumplida. ¿Dónde está Scott?

―S-scott… ―murmuró Flowers sin levantar la vista. Algo raro y espeso parecía resbalar de su cabello y cuando Kim bajó la luz de su celular al piso, un extraño resplandor fantasmal parecía rodear la cabeza de la repartidora, iluminándola ―Él es _MI_ novio… no se para que quieres saber _TÚ_ donde está.

―Wow. Tranquila. ―estiró la mano la baterista para poner distancia entre ella y Ramona que se había acercado encarándola con los ojos furiosos y la mirada extraviada ―Lo único que quiero es reunirnos con Gideon para salir de aquí ¿ok? Por mi está bien si tú y Scott…

 _―¡SCOTT ES MIO!_ ―gritó Ramona de la nada abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja, a la velocidad de sus movimientos ninja, luego de extraer de su bolso sin fondo lo que parecía ser un enorme mazo con picos hecho de hierro frio (bonus de ataque +3 contra pelirrojas).

Afortunadamente, el ataque no tomó del todo desprevenida a Kim, quien ya tenía la mano sobre sus baquetas y al escuchar el arma cortar el aire (pues no era capaz de verla venir en las tinieblas) las cruzó firmemente frente a su rostro para bloquear el ataque de Ramona. Las chispas del roce de los metales iluminó levemente el corredor un segundo, apenas el tiempo necesario para que las dos chicas intercambiaran una sola mirada y comprendieran que esto solamente podía terminar de una manera…

 _¿Listas?… ¡PELEA!_

Dando una voltereta hacia atrás, Ramona tomó distancia, lista para volver a correr y embestir a Kim en un intento de sobreponerse a ella en pura fuerza bruta. Kim aprovechó el instante para guardarse el celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, dándole una vuelta rápida, permitiéndole ver todo el entorno a su alrededor y guardarlo en su memoria. A Flowers la podía ubicar sin problemas por el extraño brillo en su cabeza.

―No sé qué demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza Ramona, pero realmente no tenemos tiempo para que te pongas celosa sin motivo alguno ―la pelirroja se preparó para la embestida.

―¿Acaso pensaste que no me daría cuenta…? ―murmuró Ramona antes de volver a cargar contra la baterista ―¿Crees que no notaría que nos trajiste a este estúpido viaje para tratar de recuperar a Scott?

La cabellera verde atravesó el pasillo en una fracción de segundo. Pero Kim no necesitó pararla siquiera, sino aprovechándose del propio impulso de su oponente, la tomó del brazo y levantándola del suelo, la propulsó contra el muro que estaba tras ella echándolo abajo.

―Te volviste completamente loca. ―Kim fue tras ella, una vez que el polvo y los escombros de la pared derivada se hubieron asentado. ―Vinimos aquí para rescatar a Gideon, ¿recuerdas? Ese busca-problemas patológico es mi novio. No tengo interés alguno en quitarte el tuyo.

―No querrás decir… _¿recuperarlo?_ Scott fue tu novio… _―_ bastante maltrecha, Ramona se puso de pie. Era claro que no tenía nada que hacer contra Kim en el plano de la potencia física, así que recurriría a su otra especialidad: la velocidad ―Eso es lo que le gusta a Gideon ¿no? Coleccionar exnovias. Dime, Kim, ¿eso es lo que has aprendido del idiota de Graves, a tratar de acaparar todo lo que crees que aun te pertenece porque fue tuyo?

Y salió disparada. Esgrimiendo el pesado mazo, Ramona lanzó uno tras otro, una lluvia interminable de golpes en contra de Kim. Estaba segura que en cuanto pudiera quebrar su defensa y conectara un solo golpe sería más que suficiente para abatirla rápidamente, después de todo, ella era la más veloz. Lo sabían en Amazon y ahora Kim Pine estaba por descubrirlo.

O no. Simplemente no había manera. La defensa de la baterista era simplemente perfecta. Y es que la pelirroja sabía más que bien que usando sus delgadas baquetas sería imposible detener los pesados golpes del _lucero del alba_ de Ramona, de manera que se conformó con no detenerlo en seco, sino solo desviarlos de tal manera que no pudieran impactarla. Más tarde que temprano, el peso de su arma mucho más pesada haría mella en la condición física de Ramona y en ese momento justo, Kim, quien estaba apenas arañando la superficie de su capacidad tendría la oportunidad de derribarla.

Y se presentó. La pelirroja se agachó con una veloz patada de barrido que si bien no envió a Flowers al suelo, si la dejó vulnerable a un cabezazo que Pine le conectó al levantarse con fuerza como un resorte.

La repartidora no pudo hacer sino retroceder, aturdida y desorientada. Sus dedos se aferraron al mazo de hierro frio por puro instinto, pero era obvio que se le estaban terminando las opciones. Mientras, su amiga trataría de seguir razonando con ella:

―Scott no es mío, Ramona… no lo era cuando fue mi novio ni lo es Gideon ahora. La gente no son cosas para que puedas tenerlas y luego tirarlas cuando puedas estrenar una pareja nueva, o meter la mano en el cesto y reclamarlas. Cualquiera pensaría que luego de tu experiencia con G-man aprenderías eso, pero parece que lo único que se te pegó de él fue esa fea luz de cabeza de calabaza de Halloween que te tiene tan enajenada…

―¿Y tú que has aprendido de él, Kim?... Gideon es un monstruo. No hace más que lastimar y arruinar la vida de todos a su alrededor. Su forma de ser, encantadora y fascinante es sólo una trampa, una fachada que utiliza para atraer nuevas víctimas a su colección ¿Por qué querrías estar con él? A menos… a menos que él te haya convertido en un monstruo… ¡o que ya lo fueras!

Un intento más. Tan sólo le quedaban fuerzas para intentarlo una vez más y tenía que hacerlo valer. Estaba desesperada. Intentó ser más fuerte que Kim y falló, intentó ser más rápida y no pudo. Al final del día, Ramona, la super genial Ramona Flowers parecía quedar superada siempre por Kim quien a pesar de ser sólo una exnovia, seguía siendo parte activa y constante de la vida de Scott y ahora parecía tener una estable (y hasta envidiable) relación con Gideon. Donde Ramona había fracasado, Kim parecía tener éxito y eso simplemente le había colmado el plato…

Un movimiento de la baqueta de plata y el mazo quedó inerte en el suelo. Con el otro brazo la baterista puso a su oponente contra la pared y con fuerza tremenda, clavó sus baquetas en los bloques de roca del muro, cada una atravesando uno de los hombros de la chaqueta y blusa de la repartidora, impidiéndole separarse de la pared y limitando en buena medida sus movimientos.

―Muy bien. Primero, tomate un respiro, y aclara tu mente de… lo que sea que te esté haciendo portarte como una idiota. ―dijo Kim ignorando los intentos inútiles de Ramona por liberarse ―Segundo, lo que tienes que entender, es que tu preocupación es infundada porque, de cierta forma, tú y Scott están hechos el uno para el otro.

»Mírate. Más allá del porte de chica _cool_ que proyectas, con tus tintes de cabello y tus tés exóticos, eres un desastre. No me malentiendas, Julie y las harpías que se reúnen en su casa no te dirán más que halagos, pero porque soy tu amiga te digo las cosas honestamente. No tiene nada de malo ser un desastre. Scott se enamoró de ti así, estando rota, porque él es una persona incompleta y juntos se complementan. Por eso lo mío con Scott no funcionó. Y ahora, en retrospectiva, me alegro que haya sido así. En cuanto a Gideon, no te equivocaste. Es un monstruo y es peligroso, pero en toda su vida no ha conocido una chica tan dura como yo y es por eso que está conmigo ahora ¿escuchaste? Todo mundo reconoce a Godzilla por salvar el mundo, pero a mi ¿quién me agrace por mantener al G-man a raya? De nada, Flowers.

La pelirroja tomó aire y suspiró sacudiéndose las manos. Ramona parecía un poco más calmada. El brillo de su cabeza parecía comenzar a mermar poco a poco.

―Ahora, voy a dejarte ahí un momento para que pienses las cosas. Necesito mi celular para encontrar a Gideon, solo espero por tu bien que pueda seguir el camino de destrucción de vuelta a donde te deje…

Y sin decir más, echó a andar siguiendo la señal de su teléfono en busca de su novio, que para entonces estaba lidiando con sus propios conflictos…


	12. La caída de la casa Wicker

**_12._** _La caída de la casa Wicker_

Los pasos de Kim recorrieron los laberinticos pasillos del reflejo oscuro de la Casa de la Vieja Tormenta, siguiendo tan bien como podía las indicaciones que su celular le marcaba para encontrar la ubicación de Gideon. Pero no era sencillo, a cada momento, el edificio parecía sacudirse más violentamente como si algo enorme y monstruoso estuviera a punto de emerger de sus cimientos, destruyéndolo todo. El suelo y paredes rezumaban gravy hirviendo, poniendo en riesgo a la pelirroja de resbalar si no daba pasos firmes; además, largos y espesos chorros de la salsa cubrían las columnas y los techos en arcos pardos que hacían parecer los salones del castillo como si fueran las entrañas de alguna creatura colosal.

Con su potente sentido del oído, la chica pronto logró distinguir entre el crujir de paredes y burbujear de los ríos de aderezo a su alrededor, el distinto y rítmico sonido de un combate a la distancia. Escuchó pasos rápidos y choque de metales constate, incluso algunos gritos y gruñidos. Eso le sirvió más que la aplicación móvil de su celular para descubrir rápidamente el camino hacia el atrio principal del castillo donde Scott y Gideon se encontraban envueltos en una espectacular lucha:

El que parecía dirigir la acción era Pilgrim, que con la cabeza entera, cabello y todo, cubierta por el color marrón del gravy, se lanzaba estrepitosamente una y otra vez en contra de G-man, apoyándose sobre los pilares y las paredes, corriendo tan rápidamente que prácticamente desafiaba la gravedad y dando saltos tan largos que parecía volar dentro del amplio espacio de la estancia que abarcaba más de tres pisos.

Fue en el nivel más alto en que Kim apareció, viendo toda la escena desde arriba, pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue el brillo desconcertante y mortecino del enorme amasijo palpitante de gravy a medio coagular que se sacudía como si de un corazón humano se tratara, bombeando salsa del piso al techo y cubriendo todo a su alrededor con la espesa sustancia.

Por su parte, Graves se encontraba en el centro del recinto, con los pies firmemente plantados en el piso, deflectaba los ataques de la espada de Scott sosteniendo la propia solamente con una mano mientras mantenía su otro brazo inerte sobre su espalda. Cada vez que el bajista impactaba con el hierro de su arma la de Gideon, relampagueantes chispas brotaban del golpe y se apagaban de inmediato sin poder mover a su oponente ni un centímetro, luego, sin darse por vencido, el chico castaño aprovechaba la inercia del último golpe para volver a tomar vuelo y atacar nuevamente. Todo sucedió tan rápido que en los escasos segundos que le tomó a Kim reconocer y entender la situación, Scott hizo no menos de una docena de intentos.

―Me encargaré de ti de una vez por todas, Gideon ―gritaba Pilgrim a todo lo que su garganta le daba ―No importa cuántas veces decidas volver. Estaré aquí para derrotarte y enviarte de vuelta.

 _SUISH, FLASH_ , dos golpes más y ambos fueron contenidos por el Poder del Perdón en manos de G-man.

―¿Te crees muy astuto por haber planeado este viaje para tratar de separarme de Ramona?

CLING, CLANG, otro par de embistes sin resultado alguno.

―Talvez pudiste engañar a Kim, pero no a mí. ¡A mí no vas a manipularme como a ella! ―se desgañitó Scott gritando, tratando de terminar el combate en un mandoble espectacular.

Pero no pudo bajar su espada siquiera. En el aire fue atrapado por el cuello por la mano que hasta entonces Graves había guardado tras su espalda. Había solamente dos luces en la habitación, el brillo verdoso e infecto que se manifestaba débilmente sobre la cabeza de Scott, enajenándolo, y el fulgor pálido y supurante que ardía en el interior del núcleo de la fortaleza, el repulsivo cuerpo del Amo, hecho de gravy y pura luz espectral.

Pero una nueva luz apareció para opacarlas a todas. Viva e intensa, emergió de la cabeza de Gideon iluminándolo todo como el sol de mediodía, estallando sólo un instante, para luego mitigarse dejando solo algunos destellos brillantes reflejados en los anteojos envinados del ingenio musical.

―¿Qué tan ridículamente simple tienes que ser, Scott Pilgrim, para seguir pensando que todo esto se trata de ti? No es sobre ti. Ni sobre Ramona. Su presencia continuada en mi vida es solamente una molestia colateral que seguiré tolerando porque, ¿sabes? Aún con toda la amargura y acidez que Kim pudiera proyectar hacia ustedes, miserables alimañas, ella de verdad se preocupa por su bienestar. Le importan. Y esa es la razón por la que permitiré que sigan con vida…

―¡Gideon! ―gritó la baterista, interrumpiendo el discurso de su novio desde el un balcón en el tercer piso.

―Hola, Kimberly, linda. Pilgrim y yo estamos pasando un tiempo de calidad entre chicos aquí abajo. ¿Pudiste encontrar a Ramona? ―respondió él, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Scott por la garganta con una sola mano. A la mención de su novia, el bajista castaño se sacudió en un intento por soltarse del apretón, o por lo menos tratando de volver a respirar.

―La encontré. Termina con eso de una vez para que podamos salir de este horrible agujero ―respondió la chica más harta que preocupada.

G-man arrojó a Scott a un lado golpeándolo de espaldas contra una columna que se quejó, agrietándose. Aún con ganas de pelear, Pilgrim se puso de pie empuñando su espada y se lanzó nuevamente en un intento más por acabar con Graves. Este no dejó de sonreír un solo momento mientras en medio segundo la distancia entre los dos oponentes se acortaba, cuando de entre las sombras indistinguibles de su vista periférica, Scott alcanzó a ver como emergían otras figuras rodeándolo.

Trató de girar el rostro al tiempo que Gideon le lanzaba un puñetazo mientras que con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver que _otro_ Gideon se lanzaba desde un lado contra él en un ataque igual. Al resto ya no pudo verlos.

Cuando los primeros golpes alcanzaron el cuerpo del chico, otro par de Gideons ya caían desde arriba proyectando sendas patadas. Pilgrim apenas tuvo tiempo de contar los impactos sobre su desprotegida humanidad antes de perder el conocimiento.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete. Los siete G-mans contemplaron a Scott noqueado en el suelo un momento antes de volver a unirse en uno sólo. Era la formidable Paliza Séptuple de Gideon. Una técnica nueva que Graves desarrolló secretamente y que Kim conocía pues hasta hoy, _sólo la había usado en ella…_

La chica bajó a todo correr hasta la primera planta y se reunió con él. Gideon se acercó a encontrarse con ella y aunque seguía estando molesta y se lo demostró poniendo distancia entre G-man y ella con sus brazos, eso no impidió que su novio la abrazara por la cintura.

―Salgamos de aquí de una vez. No quiero volver a repetirlo ―dijo ella en un gesto de enfado que para él resultaba encantador.

―Muy bien. Vámonos. ―respondió sonriendo.

― _¿IRSEeEe…? NOoOo. ―_ emergió de pronto la macabra voz de las paredes _―USTEDES NO VAN A IR A NINGUN LADOoOo. NADA NI NADIE PUEDE SOBREVIVIR LUEGO DE CONTEMPLAR LA MAJESTUOSIDAD ULTRATERRENA DE UHL-SLEEBA, VISCOSO SEÑOR DE LOS INFIERNOS HIRVIENTES, BURBUJEANTE BARÓN DE LA CARNE Y LA MEDULA, FETIDO CANCILLER DE…_

―Muy bien, hacemos que se calle y entonces nos vamos, ¿te parece? ―interrumpió Kim el demencial discurso del Amo de la fortaleza, y asintiendo, Gideon salió disparado junto a ella a enfrentar a la pulsante abominación, no sin antes hacerle una seña para que la chica fijara su atención en las viejas columnas que sostenían el elevado techo del atrio.

Y es que en torno al altar donde Uhl-Shleeba continuaba emanando gravy en todas direcciones estaban dispuestos los pilares principales que eran el soporte del resto del castillo. Se veían mucho más sólidos y gruesos que el resto y estaban dispuestos en dos hileras, una a cada lado de la estancia. El repulsivo monstruo los tenia cubiertos en salsa y muchos de sus tentáculos pardos se aferraban a estos contrafuertes.

― _ES INUTIL LUCHAR. ES FUTIL RESISTRSEeEe. NO HAY PODER YA QUE PUEDA LIBRAR SU MUNDO DE DERRETIRSE BAJO MI INCANDESCENTE VOLUNTAD. SU MUNDO SE FUNDIRÁ ANTE MI PODER…_

Pero ellos realmente no estaban prestando atención. Gideon pasó a toda velocidad cortando el aire con su espada y ahí donde se topaba con un pilar, lo rebanaba en tres partes forzándolo a desplomarse a continuación. En cambio, el método de Kim era menos limpio pero no por eso menos espectacular. Saltaba de columna en columna propinándole a cada una, una patada tan potente que los atravesaba pulverizándolos. La creatura no tardo en notar que la intimidación no parecía hacerles nada y cuando trató de pescarlos con sus apéndices de salsa, los chicos volaron con tal presteza evadiendo sus ataques que llegaron al fondo de la sala derribando los dos soportes finales, tuvieron incluso oportunidad de regalarse mutuamente otro esperado beso.

El castillo entero crujió y tembló. El techo del recinto principal fue lo primero en derrumbarse y pronto los pasillos y torres aledañas lo seguirían. Bajo el peso incontenible del derrumbe el suelo del altar cedió también abriéndose a un abismo sin fondo. Los escombros de piedra cayeron perdiéndose para siempre en un una negrura infinita, y con ellos, cayó también Uhl-Shleeba, señor de la Casa de la Vieja Tormenta, oscuro patrón de la familia Wicker y monstruo gigante de gravy recitando enfurecido algún disparate sobre que era el lugarteniente de los aderezos siderales y el azote de las esferas de queso más allá de las estrellas…

Mientras, Kimdeon recorrió el pasillo lateral a todo galope y, antes de que la pelirroja comenzara a subir velozmente las escaleras, le hizo una seña a su novio que se lanzó al otro lado de la estancia para recuperar a Scott que seguía inconsciente y echándoselo al hombro, comenzaron la larga subida. Alcanzaron el tercer piso rápidamente y Kim no hizo pausa alguna para tomar aire sino que comenzó a guiar al grupo hasta donde recordaba haber dejado a Ramona.

El piso comenzó a hundirse a sus pies y tras las paredes el sonido de niveles enteros de la fortaleza derrumbándose sonaba como los estallidos de una ciudad bajo ataque aéreo.

―¿Kim? ¿Gideon? ¿Qué rayos está sucediend…? ―tras un muro los encontró Ramona que, ya sin aquel resplandor verde sobre su cabeza (lo único verde en ella era el tinte de su cabello) parecía mucho más calmada y sensata. Al parecer, luego de mucho forcejear, en lugar de lograr despegar las baquetas de Kim del muro para liberarse, solo consiguió desgarrar su chaqueta y su blusa, que quedaron inservibles. Ya con manos y piernas libres, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y logro recuperar las armas de Kim, al precio de tener que deambular por la fortaleza en sostén.

―No hay tiempo de explicar. Trae tus senos contigo. Nos vamos de aquí.―pasó la pelirroja sin detenerse.

―Ramona ―la saludó Gideon con un ademán indiferente de la cabeza ― ¿de casualidad tendrás espacio en tu bolso para tu novio?

La chica de inmediato echó mano del accesorio, y abriéndolo, permitió que G-man dejara caer a Scott dentro.

No fueron muy lejos antes de que el sendero terminara en derrumbe. Kim que iba a la cabeza del grupo tuvo que frenar en seco aferrándose con las manos a cada lado del pasillo para evitar que tras ella los demás siguieran de frente.

―¡Por acá! ―señaló Graves el camino hacia una escalera de caracol.

―Estamos tratando de salir, Gideon, no de subir para caer de aún más alto ―le recordó su novia, dando pasos atrás mientras el pasillo iba colapsando frente a ella.

―Confía en mí, Kim, querida. La lógica del subespacio no es tan simple como en el mundo superior. Además uno nunca sabe dónde puede encontrar una puerta blanca.

Los tres subieron a todo correr por la escalinata, mientras la torre se sacudía violentamente como si fuera a desplomarse sobre si misma en cualquier momento. Al llegar a la estancia superior encontraron una habitación circular con una sola ventana, una chimenea, y lo que Kim habría podido describir cualquier día como "un montón de basura inútil".

―No hay puertas, Gideon. ¿Qué es lo que te dice tu lógica del subespacio ahora?

―Me parece que la ventana es suficientemente grande como para pasar esto a través… ―respondió G-man luego de pensarlo un momento y haber echado un vistazo afuera, sosteniendo una larga canoa de madera que había encontrado entre los demás cacharros junto a una cabeza de alce disecada.

―Oye, si no se te ocurre nada está bien. No tienes que inventar tonterías sólo para no admitir que te equivocaste.

―Nada de eso, Kimberly, cielo. Puede que sea el subespacio, pero seguimos en Quebec y las leyendas existen por algo. Ahora, suban.

Ramona saltó dentro de la estrecha canoa, pero Kim lo dudó un momento, mirando a Gideon como si tuviera algo más que decir.

―Sin sorpresas, Gideon Graves. ―pronunció finalmente.

―No pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti ―le aseguró el sonriente y en cuanto tuvo a ambas chicas sobre el bote, lo empujó a través de la ventana hasta que se precipitó afuera por su propio peso. G-man se aferró con ambas manos al borde de la canoa y Kim extendió las suyas para sujetarlo a él, obligándola a ponerse de pie en una maniobra arriesgada. O lo habría sido, pero Ramona estaba ahí para sostener a la pelirroja y juntas lograron subir a Graves a tiempo para que la canoa callera sobre el empinado techo del castillo y descendiera sobre él a toda velocidad como si se tratara de un apresurado rio en una pendiente.

―Espero que no pretendas que lleguemos a Toronto en esta cosa… ―Sin cinturones de seguridad ni otra cosa a que aferrarse, Kim tenía la excusa perfecta para aferrarse a Gideon tanto como había deseado desde hace semanas.

―Sólo espero que nos permita salir de aquí antes de que el castillo nos arrastre al fondo junto con él… ahora, ¡sujétense bien!

Justo en ese momento, la canoa llegó al punto donde el techo terminaba abruptamente y se unía al empinado tejado a dos aguas de otra ala de la fortaleza que, siendo más pequeña sirvió de rampa a la barca de los tres chicos permitiéndole elevarse por los aires y salir proyectados a la distancia, entre los árboles, en lo profundo del bosque.

Las nudosas y enroscadas ramas de los tenebrosos arboles del subespacio amortiguaron un poco su caída y el fangoso y húmedo suelo logró frenar el bote que, luego de avanzar arrastrando varios metros, se detuvo en un claro donde el vehículo terminó de desgajarse quedando irreconocible.

―No le pide nada a primera clase y es mucho más emocionante ―dijo finalmente G-man sacudiéndose su fino pantalón y poniéndose de pie. El rostro de sus acompañantes, especialmente el de Ramona, denotaba que no le hallaba ninguna gracia mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos, en parte por pudor, en parte por frio.

―¡Detrás de ti! ―saltó de pronto Kim, arrebatando sus baquetas de plata de la mano de Ramona en cuanto vio emerger tras la silueta de su novio a la figura brillante de un corpulento lobo bípedo.

Gideon se giró y se topó de frente con la imponente visión que relucía tenuemente en las tinieblas quiméricas del subespacio con un tono azul semitraslucido.

―Ah, es un espíritu garou. Debe ser un ancestro del clan que vive en el bosque. ―respondió y Kim comenzó a temer que algo en la cabeza de su novio debía estar muy mal si no se ponía en guardia por pura precaución. Algo, además de todo lo que ya sabía que estaba mal.

―La manada del _Hombre-que-brilla_ … ―dijo el espíritu ancestro con aire ominoso.

―Somos nosotros. Venimos de la Casa de Vieja Tormenta, con noticias de que su Amo ha caído y no será más un peligro para su gente.

―Si. ―Asintió el hombre lobo ―La mancha de su corrupción tardará en quitarse de estas tierras, pero espero que jamás encuentre el camino para salir de la umbra profunda nuevamente.

―Ahora, si el servicio que acabamos de hacer a tus descendientes lo amerita, nos gustaría que nos ayudes a salir de aquí. ―solicitó Graves y en su tono y su lenguaje corporal denotaba que era más una demanda que una petición.

―Lo amerita. ―respondió el antiguo garou ―Ahora mis descendientes podrán continuar con sus vidas, libres de la carga que les impusimos hace siglos.

―Aww. Que tierno. ―intervino Kim sarcástica, acercándose poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de su novio ―Aún con todo y tu egoísmo y tu terquedad, le arreglaste la vida a toda la tribu de gente canina. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Y mientras el viejo hombre lobo se disponía a rasgar el velo entre los mundos para permitirles salir de la umbra, la baterista le quitó su chaqueta a Gideon y se la arrojó a Ramona no sin antes agregar.

―Póntela o el nieto del jefe no te quitará los ojos de encima.


End file.
